Healing Star
by Yuyuxx
Summary: Yua siempre ha tenido su opinión de los médicos, y como la frase de ellos la ha marcado. Para cambiar eso, tiene que convertirse en lo que más odia y ama. Ahora con tal de cumplir ese objetivo, tiene la tarea de ser la enfermera personal del pupilo de All Might, pero este suceso es el inicio de las aventuras y travesías para cumplir su promesa.
1. Encuentros

**Esta es otra obra que planeo trabajar y que mejor que el mundo de BNHA. La trabajare lo mas que pueda y subiré tanto en wattpad como en fanfiction. Así que ya saben de antemano y prepárense para lo bueno.**

**Sin nada más que decir, les dejo el primer capítulo.**** Déjenme comentarios y lo que piensa y disfruten.**

* * *

El mundo ha tenido alrededor de varios cambios que ha hecho que la sociedad avance, pero que a la vez tenga sus altibajos. Un mundo que naturalmente era considerado normal hace 300 años aproximadamente, con la aparición de un extraño poder naciente de luz en un bebé en China. A partir de ahí todo lo conocido como normal ha pasado a una nueva sociedad con raros poderes y habilidades que iban desde lo más raro y fuera de lo común.

En un mundo donde cerca del 80% de la población humana nace con un rasgo especial, llamado quirk, en lo que se conoce actualmente "Sociedad sobrehumana". Se creó la profesión para mantener el orden de aquellos que alteran la paz y preservar el bienestar de la sociedad con sus quirks, esta profesión se hizo con el nombre de "Héroes" y en lo que con el paso del tiempo la gente los ha admirado, otros los han cuestionado y siguen el transcurso hasta la actualidad.

Ya se han vuelto parte de la vida cotidiana y el ver de cerca las hazañas, peleas y conflictos que forma parte de su trabajo. La presencia de los héroes de alguna forma, aun siendo pequeña, se conecta a todos los ciudadanos y en que como pueden llegar a afectarlos y dejar una gran huella en ellos, dependiendo claro.

Es lo que está sucediendo con cierto adolescente de pelo verde, desordenado, ojos verdes y pecas que le dan un aspecto adorable. Si hay una cosa que ha admirado desde toda su vida, es por supuesto los héroes. Izuku Midoriya tiene ese sueño como meta desde niño y mucho más ahora que tiene un quirk que heredó de su ídolo y sucesor a seguir, All Might.

Ahora este mismo chico, se encuentra en la enfermería atendido por Recovery Girl por utilizar un poco en exceso el poder del Oner for All, su nuevo quirk. Y la mirada regañona de la enfermera dejaba un mal sabor de boca a Izuku al molestarla por hasta la más pequeña herida que se hacía.

"Realmente, pareciera que eres un adicto al dolor" regaño la anciana desde su silla de oficina.

"Lo siento".

La enfermera anciana solo suspiro ante la disculpa del chico pecoso, sabía que no lo hace adrede, pero parece que Midoriya es un imán para el dolor. Hablará con Toshinori para que lo vigile mejor y no aumente su entrenamiento por el momento.

"Por cierto, Midoriya" la pequeña anciana llamo la atención de Izuku al instante. "Parece que tienes una visita importante ahora mismo".

Izuku se quedó extrañado hasta que Recovery Girl apunto a la puerta y en eso entraba una chica de alrededor de su edad.

"Vine como me pediste Recovery- sensei" dijo la chica sonriente ante lo que veía.

"Perfecto, aprovecha ahora que le avisare a Toshinori que Midoriya está estable" la chica asintió a las órdenes de la enfermera experta y le dijo a Izuku que se quedara con la nueva chica.

Hay cosas que llaman la atención de Izuku y es justo ahora con la llegada de la joven chica. Parece de su edad. Tiene una piel clara con un largo cabello castaño claro lacio con ondas en las puntas y con un lindo flequillo enderezado que tiene una pequeña hendidura en la esquina. Una altura muy pequeña, similar a la de Asui. Un cuerpo muy maduro y desarrollado para su edad (y tamaño). Ojos morados muy brillantes como joyas y una sonrisa suave que le daba un aspecto angelical.

Para Izuku esta chica es muy bonita y muy angelical, pero la pregunta es: ¿Qué desea de él?

"Disculpa la incomodidad, pero era hora de conocernos para llevarnos bien en cuanto empezáramos a trabajar" comenzó la chica explicando. "Mi nombre es Yua Hoshino. Formalmente soy una nueva alumna de de la UA y sobretodo en la clase 1A, es un placer".

"Ah- ah sí. El placer es el mío. Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya. Eso significa que seremos compañeros de clase" dijo Izuku.

"Así es. Espero estar bajo tu cuidado. Ya que no conozco muy bien la cultura japonesa".

Eso a Izuku le extraño, para tener un nombre japonés y no saber de su cultura es raro. Puede que haya vivido en otro país toda su vida y ahora está conociendo sus orígenes, pero al menos sus padres debieron de enseñarle algo.

Tanto Izuku se metió en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en como murmuraba y en que la nueva chica, Yua se acercaba a él y se sentó en la camilla de la enfermería, tomando una posición algo comprometedora.

"H-hoshino-san, que hace-".

"Ne, Izuku. ¿Puedo pedirte algo para verificar?" le corto Yua de forma casual.

"¿Qué es?".

"Desnúdate".

**…**

Sintió como si una cachetada fuera necesario para despertarlo de lo que escuchaban sus oídos, no podía ser verdad.

"Emm, ¿Hoshino-san puedes repetir lo que dijiste".

"Que te desnudaras".

Si, sin duda lo dijo. Tiene una chica muy cerca de el y pidiéndole que se desnude.

"!¿EHHHHHH?!".

Creo que hasta el mismo estadio de del festival deportivo podría escuchar el grito que pego.

"¿¡P-P-por qué me pides una cosa así, nosotros no tenemos esa relación y tampoco es lo correcto!?".

"Necesito saber el estado de tu cuerpo".

"¿Eh?".

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?.

"Debo observar como quedo tu cuerpo y hacerte exámenes para poder ayudarte. Después de todo seré tu enfermera personal".

Pudiera creer todo lo que dijera Hoshino-san, pero lo último que dijo ya fue suficientes sorpresas por hoy y lo único que hizo Izuku para aceptar esto de buena manera fue echarse para atrás y tomar una siesta.

"Por favor, despiértame cuando pase una hora".

Al menos que su cuerpo debilitado descanse para asimilar todo de golpe.

"Izuku, por favor. Sé que esto suena dudoso, pero ya se de tu situación con tu nuevo quirk".

Ahora el chico peliverde abrió los ojos y pudo centrarse en su autoproclamada enfermera.

"Vine bajo el favor de All Might en ayudarte a nivelar y moderar bien tu quirk. El One for All es un quirk que con cada generación se hace más fuerte y más difícil de controlar".

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto sorprendido por lo que decía.

"Por qué yo le dije" Los dos adolescentes fijaron su vista en la tercera voz que se trataba de All Might con Recovery Girl. Tenía una mirada seria y en su forma civil y delgada.

"Midoriya-shounen para ayudarte con tu entrenamiento y ser un gran héroe debes cuidar apropiadamente tu cuerpo".

"Y para evitar que sigas rompiéndote cada hueso para utilizar una pequeña parte del OFA que mejor que tener a alguien nivelando tu fuerza vital" agrego Recovery Girl. "Como no siempre estaré al alcance tuyo es mejor alguien que esté en más contacto contigo y sintonía".

All Might se acerca hacia Izuku y Yua y haciéndose el ciego ante la posición comprometedora de ambos estudiantes. No es el momento para eso, después les dará la charla.

"Escogí y llamé a Hoshino-kun ya que, con su quirk, manejo de vitalidad e inteligencia será de buena ayuda para ti".

"Entonces realmente será mi enfermera personal" dijo Izuku repitiendo las palabras de hace solo unos segundos.

Yua se rio con nerviosismo "Si quieres verlo de otro modo seré una compañera de clase que te ayudara a atender tus heridas. Prometo no causarte problemas".

"Ah, no. No es eso. Disculpa por dudar y bueno… espero que nos llevemos bien de ahora en adelante, Hoshino-san".

Yua sonrió con su cara de dulzura y asintió, ya por fin está cerca de cumplir sus sueños.

"Lo mismo digo y llámame Yua. Es más fácil, lo mismo con tu nombre, Izuku" el chico le tomo de sorpresa y lo cerca que estaba en su espacio personal.

"S-si".

"Jeje, Izuku" la chica volvió a repetir su nombre con energía y llena de dulzura.

Parecía una chica muy abierta y sociable, pero al ver su ropa que constaba de un vestido casual blanco de tirantes, zapatos blancos a juegos y un bolso aguamarina a la mano de tela. Decía que era una chica que le gusta las cosas simples pero lindas. Tenía cierta curiosidad por saber más de ella

"Ejem" El gran héroe número 1 aclaro su garganta para que centraran su atención en el "Seguro hay muchas cosas de que quieren hablar y que Midoriya-shounen tiene sus dudas por aclarar, pero antes… ¿Podrían acomodarse y estar en una posición favorable?" preguntó el pobre hombre con algo de incomodidad y nervios a la reacción de ambos.

Que no es de esperar.

Ambos chicos inocentes se alejaron salvajemente sin darse cuenta de nada, pero Izuku recibió lo peor al darse cuenta que sigue herido y recibió el dolor punzante al movimiento brusco. Yua se sorprendió y lo ayudo a estabilizarse, mientras que Recovery Girl buscaba algún antinflamatorio para ayudar a apaciguar el dolor del niño problema.

All Might no quería hacer esa llamada de atención, pero no podía seguir viendo como Yua hacia esas acciones sin darse cuenta. No quiere regaños de no echarle un ojo encima por parte de su madre.

Después de tener el alta de parte de Recovery Girl, All Might llevo a los dos alumnos, Izuku y Yua a la sala de conferencias para hablar adecuadamente de la situación ocurrida hace poco. Al llegar y servir el té japonés para empezar esta charla que siente que durara más de lo pensado.

"_¿Hmm, bueno por donde debería comenzar?"_ se preguntó el símbolo de la paz mentalmente. "Siento que las presentaciones fueran así de improviso, pero hasta yo me sorprendí de la llegada de Hoshino- shoujo. Si mal no recuerdo deberías haber llegado dentro de tres días".

Yua saco una risita nerviosa "Digamos que hubo unos inconvenientes y tuve que venir lo más pronto posible".

All Might arqueo la ceja ante esa respuesta evasiva, pero ya con más calma y en privado le preguntara con lujo detalle.

"Midoriya-shounen, a la jovencita que tienes al lado es nada más ni nada menos que la hija de una gran colega mía que me ha ayudado en un momento grave de mi vida y lo sigue haciendo. Te presento a Yua Hoshino, a partir de ahora una nueva estudiante de UA y tu médico personal".

La jovencita de cabello castaño claro dio una reverencia formal como si fuera una propia japonesa. Izuku todavía está confundido por la repentina información, pero seguirá escuchando a lo que está diciendo su mentor.

"¿A que te refieres con médico personal?" preguntó el chico pecoso.

"Debido a los nuevos ataques y entrenamiento de tu quirk para seguir evitando que sigas dañando tu cuerpo es mejor que alguien lleve tu control médico y de poder. Sobretodo que eres nuevo en equilibrar el One for All".

Izuku asimilo calmadamente el asunto, es algo natural ya que su cuerpo apenas se está acostumbrando el poseer un quirk cuando nació sin uno. Observo a su lado hacia su nueva compañera de trabajo, su médico personal.

Yua le dio una sonrisa dulce. Es una chica muy linda y dulce.

All Might carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de su pupilo y proseguir con la charla.

"También sería de gran ayuda de que ayudes a Hoshino-shoujo a incorporarse en el nuevo ambiente de las clases. Sobretodo, al ser nueva y no saber de la cultura japonesa".

Con todo dicho de una manera simple, por una parte, lo entiende, pero por otro lo incomoda. No tiene problema con ser el guía de Yua-san y que sea como su médico o enfermera personal. Solo que espera que sus interacciones no sean tan "intimas" al momento de conocerse.

Todavía lo seguía observando con esa sonrisa adorable. Parece que ella es amigable o inconsciente por naturaleza. Solo dio un pequeño suspiro y aceptar esta situación.

"Está bien, eso significa que estaré bajo tu cuidado Ho-Yua-san" se autocorrigió al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica por llamarla por su apellido, tendría que acostumbrarse.

All Might asintió calmado por cómo se llevarían a partir de ahora este dúo. Es lo mejor para la salud y futuro de su pupilo de cabellera verde. Además, Hoshino-soujo es una joven bien aplicada y estará bajo la enseñanza de Recovery Girl en cuanto sus estudios de medicina.

De este modo todo ira con ligera tranquilidad en este periodo estudiantil. ¿Qué problemas pueden traer todo esto?.

Lo que no sabe el símbolo de la paz es que ese pequeño pensamiento es el inicio de un futuro problemático próximo.

* * *

El sonido de la noche templada, con la luna llena a su máximo esplendor y con los ruidos nocturnos de la intemperie.

Eso sería lo notable y coherente si Katsuki Bakugo fuera capaz de conciliar el sueño. Bueno, parte de él estaba profundamente dormido, hasta que se cayó de la cama y lo caso del mundo de los sueños. El impacto frío del suelo de su cuarto lo medio despertó, pero aún tiene la maldita sensación de no poder dormir.

Mierda, tiene su rutina de sueño perfecto y ahora está deambulando en medio de su habitación para calmarse. Solo duro como diez segundos antes de soltar "Mierda" e irse al balcón de su habitación.

Tomar aire fresco puede sentirle bien. Katsuki poso sus brazos en el brandal del balcón y observo detenidamente las estrellas y recordando los últimos sucesos en el día. El festival deportivo, superando cada obstáculo para ser el número 1. Luchando contra todo y cada que se cruzaba en su camino, sacando a los malditos extras del camino, pero chocando con piedras molestas que no reconocían su poder.

Esos principalmente eran el maldito bastardo Mitad-mitad y Deku.

El primero por no utilizar su máximo poder contra él y verlo desde el hombro, aun con su victoria obtenida. ¿Qué placer daba cuando tu enemigo no te reconocía para utilizar su máximo poder de su quirk?.

Y Deku… maldito Deku.

Ocultando que tenía un quirk, todo este tiempo. Seguro que le encanto verle la cara como un imbécil, hubiera sido lo mejor el haber luchado contra él y derrotarlo y demostrarle que seguirá siendo un inútil y simple Deku.

¡Ughh!. El solo recordar su victoria y All Might, mas esos bastardos ya le amargaron el sueño. Ya iba a formar unas explosiones para dejar escapar su ira. Claro, ganándose un regaño de despertar a la vieja bruja que tiene de progenitora, pero le vale verga.

Iba a seguir maldiciendo a sus compañeros de clases y amigo de la infancia, hasta que de repente capto un sonido de tintineo.

El sonido llamo la atención de Katsuki, haciendo que girara la cabeza de dónde provenía y ahí se encontró con una vista muy inesperada.

Una silueta de una chica hermosa. Pero, la ropa compuesta de ella le llamo la atención, era una especie de atuendo de bruja como las de las típicas historias y series y todo lo relacionado a eso. Un vestido corto, negro con su sombrero de bruja tapando la vista de su rostro. Tiene un cuerpo muy acentuando, pero lo resaltante es la altura de esa chica. Tiene una altura pequeña, en su opinión parece un puto minion.

Lo más inquietante no es el aspecto de esta minion haciendo cosplay, sino que hace deambulando a las 3 de las mañana y en su puta casa!.

"Oi" Katsuki llamo la atención de la chica que poso su vista en él. "¿Qué coño haces parada en el techo de mi casa, extra?".

La silueta de la extraña bruja lo observaba con detalle, no podía ver principalmente su rostro, pero puede ver la curva ligera de lo que insinuaba como una sonrisa. Esa tipa, definitivamente se está burlando de él.

"Oye, perra. Baja de ahí de una puta vez o si n-".

"Fuerte".

"¿Eh?".

¿Qué fue lo que dijo?.

"Eres fuerte" la voz sedosa y suave de la chica bruja empezó a atraerlo. "Tu fuerza vital la siento desde aquí. Tiene una sintonía muy agradable y a la par con tu cuerpo".

Que pasaba con él, así no es el, pero que carajo. La silueta se acerca, puede ver más detallado la forma de su cuerpo. Es pequeña y muy femenina, los ojos mostrados son morados como si fueran joyas, como amatistas. Siente que esa mirada lo sabe todo, no puede parpadear, por que mierda no pueda parpadear. Esto debe ser un sueño, tiene que estar bajo influencia de alguien.

"Pero no lo suficiente".

La brisa fría del viento, la noche oscura con la luna brillante y una fuerte explosión tratando de chocar con la misteriosa mujer.

La misteriosa bruja se alejó lo suficiente del impacto del quirk explosivo de Bakugo. Ciertamente había hecho enojar al rubio cenizo, pero era inevitable.

"Maldita extra" comenzó hablando Katsuki preparando su mano para la siguiente explosión. "No sé qué te crees al acercarte a mí y hablarme de esa forma, pero si buscas pelea entonces debiste preguntar".

Ya estaba en posición de combate, listo para luchar contra esta tipa rara. Aun diciéndole más de mil insultos que estaría a la par de lenguaje de marinero y despertando a los residentes de la casa Bakugo, ella solo se rio ligeramente como si le contaran un chiste.

Esta maldita, le enseñara no meterse con Katsuki Bakugo.

"¡SHINE!" si el grito de guerra dirigido hacia su oponente no fuera suficiente, ya se puede escuchar el grito de su madre de que se callara y se vaya a dormir.

Fijando su objetivo, hacer impulso de su quirk, explosión. Para enviarlo hacia la chica y darle un buen gancho, no fue lo suficiente rápido ya que lo esquivo con gracia y hacia saltos atrás para seguir esquivando sus ataques directos. Es escurridiza como un conejo.

La misteriosa bruja tenía esa sonrisa petulante, por un lado le molesta, pero por otro no sabe que sentir, ¿Humillación?.

"Desencadenas más fuerza vital, pero no lo suficiente".

"¿¡Y a ti qué coño te importa y de que hablas con fuerza vital!?".

Soltó un suspiro como si estuviera cansada o pensando que es un imbécil.

"¡Responde, maldita sea!".

"La energía que reside en ti, no te cuidas lo suficiente con tu quirk y no lo desarrollas muy bien. No es suficiente, el sonido latente no es suficiente".

Queda gravado. Toda palabra de que indica que no es fuerte. Que no es suficiente, significa que es débil. El, Katsuki Bakugo. Sintiendo su sangre hervir, se guio por sus impulsos primarios. No se había sentido así en algún tiempo, no cuando sentía la impotencia del poder y crecimiento de Deku.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está atacando con un puñetazo fuerte derecho, bloqueado por los brazos de la chica y tomando impulso hacia atrás del impacto del golpe. Katsuki sigue hacia adelante con una gran velocidad y a punto de activar su quirk, pero la chica no lo deja avanzar y lanza unas especies de objetos plateados.

Los sentidos de agilidad del usuario de explosión son buenos para dar saltos hacia atrás y observando que no se caiga del techo de su casa.

La pequeña extra lo sigue viendo con esos ojos hipnotizantes. Esta muy seguro que su quirk debe ser algún tipo de hipnosis con vista al objetivo, porque siente perder las fuerzas al verla.

"Todavía, no muestras mucho, pero hay mucho potencial. Mejora tu energía vital y seguro que alcanzaras un mayor poder".

Ahora está confundido, ¿La tipa esta drogada o qué?. Ni siquiera entiende que carajos hace provocándole a mitad de la noche (Pero el empezó a atacar agresivamente).

Iba a exigirle que diablos hace y quiere aquí en su casa, pero de repente, siente la cabeza mareada.

Una vista hacia su oponente y tenía un frasco con una sustancia rosa.

_No será._

"Sera mejor que descanses, lamento haber incomodado tu noche de sueño. Pero gracias a ti obtuve buenos datos de grandes energías vitales".

"Pero de q-".

"_**Stellar Dream**_".

La brujita misteriosa hizo un soplo de polvo azul hacia Bakugo lo que inconscientemente hizo toser e inhalar el polvo. Seguía gruñendo hacia su supuesto enemigo, pero sentía los parpados pesados y la voluntad de caer al mundo de los sueños muy importante.

"¿Q-quién eres?"

Le impresiona un poco que le pregunte eso al último momento en su modo más vulnerable, pero no importará ya que Stellar Dream lo hará creer que es un sueño. Jugar un poco con el no hara nada.

"Solo soy la brujita de tus sueños" respondió con coquetería y un guiño.

Y con eso Katsuki cae profundamente en la oscuridad del sueño.

* * *

Al ver que por fin el chico rubio explosivo estaba profundamente dormido. Lo recogió del techo y lo llevo al balcón de su habitación en donde entro en habitación y ponerlo en su cama. No pesa tanto como esperaba así que es fácil llevarlo.

Si no hubiera visto su personalidad salvaje y apasionada podría pensar que es alguien tranquilo por la forma de dormir.

Viendo que obtuvo los datos necesarios de la energía vital del campeón del festival deportivo, por fin podrá poner en marcha las algunas antioxidantes y medicinas para la salud de él.

Tomando precauciones de que milagrosamente los progenitores de Katsuki Bakugo no hubieran venido por el ruido hizo la tarea fácil de estudiar su objetivo. Aunque parece que no fue necesario, ¿O sus padres son muy relajados y acostumbrados a los gritos de su hijo o tienen el sueño pesado para interesarse?, creo que ambas.

Con todo listo, salió de la casa Bakugo saltando y haciendo acrobacias de parkour para pasar desapercibida. Ya con todo organizado y siguiendo su nuevo rumbo hacia el hotel donde se está hospedando y en eso recibió una llamada de su teléfono que la dejo confundida.

A ver quién la llama a estas horas. Cuando vio el nombre de Izuku como contacto le pareció curioso, no imaginaba que él lo llamaría tan pronto.

"¿Izuku ?".

"_Ah, hola, Ho- que digo Yua-san"_ todavía se está acostumbrando a llamar a una chica por su nombre. "Perdón por llamarte a esta hora".

La luz de luna brillo daba fuerte que de costumbre haciendo reflejar la claridad de su cabello castaño claro bien visto. Cada vez que ve la luna se siente fuerte y segura, no sabía por qué.

"No pasa nada, pero ¿Paso algo?".

"_N-no. Nada de eso. Solamente te llame porque después de la conversación que tuvimos con All Might hay cosas que no tengo muy claras"._

"Hmm. ¿Y cuáles son esas?".

Siente que Izuku no está siendo directo, pero esperara a ver qué le dice.

"_Pues"_ comenzó a explicar el chico por celular _"Después de llegar a casa, la agencia de mudanza llevando paquetes a mi casa"._

"Aja".

"_Y todos estaban a tu nombre y llevados a mi dirección"._

"Si".

"_¿Por casualidad no te equivocaste de dirección en la que te vas a mudar ahora?"._

"No, tranquilo. No lo hice" respondió casualmente con su voz suave.

"_¿Qué?"._

"Sé que es de improvisto, pero a partir de ahora viviré en tu casa" escucho como algún ruido de cosas cayéndose del otro lado de la línea. "Como seré de primer inicio tu enfermera debo saber el itinerario de mi paciente a todo momento".

"_¿¡QUE!?"_ grito Izuku, esto no puede ser verdad.

"Y como también aceptaste ser mi anfitrión en mi estancia en Japón es natural que viva bajo el mismo techo que tu".

"_Pero, Yua-san. Eso es-"._

Yua ni siquiera lo dejo terminar de hablar.

"Tranquilo, no causare molestias. Mis padres mandaran dinero mensualmente por los gastos míos y ayudare en los quehaceres de la casa".

"_No, ese no es el problema. Lo que pasa es"._

"Hare que tengas una vida más saludable y fácil de acuerdo al uso de tu quirk, Izuku" Yua siguió hablando ignorando las contramedidas del pupilo de All Might.

"_No aceptaras un no por respuesta, ¿verdad?"._

"No".

Al menos es sincera. Y había captado la idea, pero no pensaba que fuera tan tajante.

"_¿Que hubieras hecho si no tuviéramos un cuarto de huéspedes?"._

"Es imposible, ya que lo sabía desde un principio y los apartamentos japoneses siempre tienen uno".

Ese argumento no convence a Izuku del todo.

"Y tu mama y la mía acordaron y se le explico la situación".

Ah, por eso últimamente estaba ansiosa.

"_Si vas a hacer esas cosas debes avisar con tiempo, Yua-san. Después de todo conviviremos juntos"._

Yua siguió caminando en el camino hacia el hotel donde se hospeda y salto con el poder de impulso de energía de su quirk. Las joyas al tocar el suelo hicieron choque y la llevaron a la ventana de su habitación. No iba a entrar en la entrada principal y que vieran su traje de bruja.

No todavía.

Siguió hablando poco con Izuku sobre cuando se presentará a la clase 1-A y será en dos días. Acordaron en mantener eso en secreto y la misma tarde de su primer día como alumna, estará ya en la residencia Midoriya con todos sus muebles listos.

"_Pues espero que todo valle en orden y dejare tus cosas en tu nuevo cuarto"_ hablo Izuku con un bostezo indicando que está cansado.

"Jeje, gracias, eres muy amable. Estaré bajo el cuidado tuyo y de tu madre" dijo Yua mientras se desvestía y sacaba el frasco con la sustancia rosa.

"_Vale, pues entonces descansa y nos vemos entonces"._

"Si, buenas noches".

Dejando el celular en su cama y en su ropa interior. Comenzó a sacar su laptop y empezando a abrir un archivo con datos importantes en lo que redactaba cosas de los diferentes tipos de quirks y sus formas de sacar y dar energía vital. Puso el frasco con sustancia rosada a un lado y comenzó a escribir los sucesos que llevo a cabo esta noche.

"Veamos si esta vez mis resultados darán frutos"

* * *

**Palabras de la autora:**

**Hola, espero que les haya gustado. Por fin pude subirla, que feliz me siento. Esta historia comienza después del arco del festival deportivo, para aclarar dudas y se integrara como normal. Habrá cosas menores que se cambiara y otros OCs que aparecerán.**

**Ya entonces, pueden apoyar, comentar, y decir lo que piensan o cosas que pueden ayudar y lo que les gusta. Esto se consideraría como el prólogo.**

**Con esto y más, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Presentación, problemas y planes

**Feliz Año Nuevo Súper Tarde!**

**Disculpen la tardanza pero debido al trabajo y la familia me tuvo ocupada, pero nada que seguir esta historia,me hace muy feliz y que lesguste. Así que alguna pregunta o duda no tengan miedo de preguntarme.**

**Lily123Fuentes, gracias a tu estilo de escribir me ayudo mucho y si se vienen mas cosas buenas.**

**Les dejo a leer a su gusto ;)**

* * *

Izuku se ha impresionado de muchas cosas.

De conocer a su ídolo héroe, de obtener un quirk para convertirse en héroe, de ser el sucesor de All Might, de poder enfrentar de frente a Kacchan, de hacer verdaderos amigos, de sobrevivir a los regeaños de Recovery Girl y Aizawa-sensei. No obstante, siempre hay un pero en la forma en que se tornan las cosas que se hace preguntarse la situación en la que está metido con su nueva "enfermera personal".

Si hay una sola palabra para definir a Yua Hoshino en el poco tiempo que lleva conociéndola desde el día de la enfermería, pues sería impredecible. Para una chica que parece la definición de ternura e inocencia puede ser agresiva con sus acciones. Tales como revisar y tocar su cuerpo por revisión médica e instalarse en su casa y vivir con él bajo el mismo techo.

Con la excusa de que él es su anfitrión. Patrañas.

Okey, puede quizás aceptar eso, pero es la primera vez que tiene interacciones con una chica (Que no es familia suya) tan cercana. Ni siquiera con las chicas de su clase o con Uraraka-san que es con la que pasa más tiempo.

"Izuku".

Además, como su madre pudo aceptar eso tan tranquilamente. Ella puede ser tranquila, pero no a esos extremos y más sabiendo como es el. Ya ha estado preocupada y llorando a mares de lo sucedido en el festival deportivo.

"Izuku".

Y como se explicará esa situación a los profesores cuando hagan las visitas, si es que llegué ese momento. Necesita hablar con Yua-san para acordar y estar sincronizados con la historia que se contara también a sus compañeros. Por lo menos excluyendo a los que no les interese, como Kacchan, todo irá bien. Y con los dem-.

"¡IZUKU!" el agudo grito femenino lo asusto sacándolo de sus pensamientos y casi cayendo de la silla de escritorio.

Fijo la vista hacia la voz y era justamente en quien pensaba.

"Yua-san. ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera?" pregunto Izuku algo impresionado.

"Te vengo llamando hace rato, pero nada que contestas, solo murmurabas cosas de que como tu madre acepto de que viviera con ustedes, que te preocupa de que piensen los profesores de nosotros y como reaccionaran tus compañeros de clase".

"Eh, ¿Acaso murmure en voz alta de nuevo?" pregunto tímidamente el peliverde.

"Bueno, si lo que escuche sonaba como un mantra seguido de palabras pues si" respondió con sinceridad Yua.

Izuku siente que ya se expuso mucho ante esta chica. Necesita cambiar de tema.

Aclarando su garganta comenzó "¿Y por qué me llamabas entonces, en primer lugar?. ¿Paso algo?".

Yua negó con la cabeza "No, solo que tu madre me dijo que el desayuno está listo y me pidió que te viniera a avisar".

Izuku asintió a lo dicho por la castaña clara. Solo pudo decirle que le de unos segundos y que vaya adelantándose. La pequeña auto-proclamada enfermera le indico que se apresurara. Ya que después de todo, se irán juntos de camino a la escuela.

Todavía no asimila que justo ayer después de mediodía, Yua-san haya llegado oficialmente a quedarse en la residencia Midoriya. Su madre, Inko le recibió con mucho cariño y le dijo que se sintiera como en casa, que ya sabe toda la situación. Quien vino como representante de Yua-san en un principio iba ser All Might de parte de los mismos padres de ella como un amigo de la familia, pero debido a un asunto que surgió con el hombre rubio, se decidió quien iría en su lugar fuera Recovery Girl.

Fue algo impresionante, chocante y al mismo tiempo gracioso.

La reunión paso sin ningún problema y Recovery Girl solo dijo que tuvieran cuidado con su comportamiento, ya que después de todo están en "esa edad".

Como si no fuera suficiente bochorno con la pequeña charla que su dulce madre le dio en tener una nueva inquilina femenina no perteneciente de la familia viviendo bajo el mismo techo que ellos.

Dejando el recuerdo bochornoso, Izuku se puso en marcha para ir a desayunar con su madre y su nueva amiga. Este va a ser un día complicado.

* * *

Los ruidos de la multitud pasando, hablando y pensando en sus cosas. Justo perteneciendo a las actividades de esa multitud, se encuentra Ochako Uraraka. Una chica bajita, de piel clara, con ojos y cabello castaño corto y unos rasgos lindos y burbujeantes que se reflejan más en sus mejillas con rubores rosados y suaves almohadillas en las yemas de sus dedos. Con toda la positividad cabida en su actitud, la joven adolescente estaba tomando el camino directo hacia la escuela en la que asiste para convertirse en héroe, UA.

Ochako ya estaba teniendo un buen día desde que recibió una llamada de sus padres diciendo que vendrán de visita mañana. Le dio tiempo de ordenar un poco la sala de estar, pero las otras habitaciones del apartamento en que se aloja debe darle una limpiadita para recibir a sus amorosos padres.

El día tampoco pudo comenzar mejor cuando diviso a lo lejos a unos de sus grandes amigos, Izuku Midoriya o mejor apodado Deku. Últimamente por alguna razón el verlo y tener tiempo con él le hace sentirse más feliz de lo habitual. Lo atribuye el como la apoyo y le dio ánimos después de perder en la lucha que tuvo contra Bakugou en el festival deportivo recientemente.

Desde entonces ha estado tomando detalles sutilmente en como Deku-kun ha progresado y cambiado desde lo poco que lleva conociéndolo del examen de admisión. Observando como el chico peliverde iba caminando tranquilamente a su paso, pudo darse cuenta que tiene de acompañante alguien desconocido para ella, más bien desconocida.

La chica del quirk de gravedad cero iba a acercarse más para llamar la atención de Deku, pero entonces la multitud de gente pasando por la calle tapo la vista de su amigo hasta darse cuenta que no estaba. Suponiendo que Deku-kun habrá tomado la delantera en ir hacia la escuela, ya tendrá tiempo para hablar con él.

"¿Me pregunto quién habrá sido esa chica?".

Dejando los pensamientos de lado, Ochako también se puso en marcha en llegar rápido a UA. No querrá tener que enfrentar castigos de Aizawa-sensei.

Con el trayecto pasado y llegando a su destino, paso a quitarse los zapatos y cambiárselo por las zapatillas escolares antes de entrar en las instalaciones escolares. Ochako paso saludando a algunos conocidos por el pasillo mientras iba hacia su clase y comenzar su rutina escolar para convertirse en una gran heroína.

Justo cuando entraba saludando a sus compañeros de clase y ponerse a hablar con Tsuyu y Mina sobre un artículo de romance de la revista favorita de chismes de Mina, fijo su vista al pupitre vacío de Izuku indicando que no había llegado.

Todavía estaba algo curiosa de quien era la chica acompañándolo a su lado. Pudo fijarse de que llevaba el uniforme de UA. No obstante, solo pudo verla de espaldas y estaba inmersa en una conversación que llevaba con Deku.

Los pensamientos inconclusos no pudieron seguir hasta que Ochako sintió un jalón de su brazo de parte de Tsuyu.

"¿Ochako-chan, te encuentras bien?" pregunto la chica con quirk de rana al ver la mirada opaca de su amiga.

"Claro, ¿Por qué no lo iba a estar?" pregunto dudosamente nerviosa.

"Pues llevas con un buen silencio y la mirada perdida".

"Aparte de ver el asiento de Midoriya desde hace rato" agrego esta vez en modo burlón poniendo sus manos rosadas en sus mejillas como el gato de Cheshire. "¿Tan impacientes estas de verlo?".

Impactada por la broma de Mina y antes de negarlo sin que le dé un ataque nervioso sonrojante, apareció justo como invocado.

"Hablando del rey del roma. Midoriya, aquí, aquí" llamo escandalosamente Mina atrayendo la atención del salón de clases.

Izuku se sorprendió de ser llamado por Mina Ashido. Una chica de piel rosada con su cabello corto igualmente rosado esponjoso, con un par de cuernos amarillos en su cabeza con sus llamativos ojos con esclerótica negra e iris amarillo dándole la sensación de que es una especie de gato. Junto a Tsuyu, la chica bajita de pelo largo de color verde frondoso y lacio con los ojos saltones opacos como plato y sus características de su quirk de rana, veía con Ochako como llamaba al chico pecoso para que estuviera con ellas.

El solo hecho de que lo llamaran lo puso algo nervioso, ya que después de todo venía con Yua a la escuela, pero tomaron caminos separados ya que ella fue a la sala de profesores para presentarse de antemano y arreglar sus papeles de tramite.

"Buenos días, Uraraka-san, Ashido-san, Asui-san" saludo cortésmente el peliverde pecoso.

Mina solo sonrió con astucia al saludo "Hey, Midoriya casi llegas un poco tarde. La mayoría están aquí".

"Ah, bueno, es que tuve unas cosas que atrasaron mi tiempo".

"Pues al menos no recibirás regaño de Aizawa-sensei. No querrá verte en más problemas" comento esta vez Tsuyu con su característica expresión con su dedo índice en la mejilla.

Deku solo se rio nerviosamente ya que no podía negar eso. Paso a hacer contacto visual con Ochako y le dio una sonrisa suave, pero parecía que era un poco forzada.

Pero él no comentaría nada o solo fueron paranoias suyas. Ochako por otra parte se sintió un poco fuera de lugar por la sonrisa de Deku y avergonzada de lo que iba a preguntarle.

Claro que siempre hay algo que interrumpe el momento ideal y nada menos que Mineta Minoru, un enano con un peinado de pelotas moradas en su cabeza conocido como un gran pervertido que ha recibido más de una paliza de partes de sus compañeras de clase por sus travesuras lascivas. Justo ahora ha abierto la puerta del salón de forma brusca, como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

"¡Mineta-kun, no entres al salón de clase de esa forma!" regaño el presidente de la clase llamado Tenya Iida. Un chico de pelo lacio azulado oscuro, con un rostro serio y distintivas gafas rectangulares dándole más aspecto serio y profesional, sin agregar su buena altura y forma musculosa que hacen destacar sus pantorrillas gruesas con tubos de escape del mismo estilo que un auto.

"TENGO RAZONES IMPORTANTES PARA HACERLO. ¡TRAIGO NOTICIAS!" grito extasiado Mineta sin aguantar las ganas.

"¿Vaya, de que se trata?. Desembucha" pregunto Kaminaria Denki, un chico rubio con el flequillo de lado, con un rayo negro en ese dicho mechón y ojos triangulares inclinados.

"Me acabo de enterar de que hoy llegará una nueva alumna a la escuela y estará en el curso de héroes" siguió explicando Mineta con una alegría demostrada con la sonrisa pervertida que llevaba.

Izuku pudo sentir de repente que el color de su cara se iba y los más listos pudieron darse cuenta de eso.

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" pregunto esta vez Sero Hanta, un chico de pelo negro, ojos del mismo color y grandes dientes rectos.

"Muy seguro, tanto que escuche la conversación de Aizawa-sensei y el director Nedzu en la sala de profesores. Pude ver la silueta femenina no reconocida antes mis ojos".

"No sé si debo sentirme asqueada o asustada de esta información" dijo Jirou Kyouka, una chica de pelo corto, cuerpo esbelto, ojos perezosos y enchufes de auriculares que cuelgan del lóbulo de sus orejas debido a su quirk.

"El nivel de perversión de Mineta-chan siempre sube de alguna forma, kero" afirmo Tsuyu de manera tranquila y natural.

"¿Pero te das cuenta de que esa chica puede ir a la clase B?" pregunto un chico varonil, con ojos y pelo teñido de rojo puntiagudo, con una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo derecho y dientes afilados, llamado Kirishima Eijirou.

Tuvo de parte suya afirmación positiva de Ojiro Mashirao con ojos pequeños rasgados, pelo rubio corto y una cola larga y gruesa, pero con la punta delgada y peluda de pelo rubio suave.

Lo mismo con Aoyama Yuga, también de pelo rubio, pero ojos de color índigo y tanto cara y cuerpo de príncipe de cuentos. Asentía y daba su punto de vista con pocos fundamentos con también apoyo de Tokoyami Fumikage, un chico con cabeza de cuervo, con plumas negras, pico amarillo y ojos rojos, con la entidad sombría de parte de su quirk Dark Shadow que incluso veía esta situación medio absurda.

"No importa, tarde o temprano veremos su aspecto y cabe la posibilidad de que este en nuestra clase" reclamo con furia el enano pervertido ante las palabras de sus compañeros.

"Apoyo a Mineta en esto. Yo también estoy interesado y no vendría mal otra chica en la clase" agrego Kaminari para apoyar a su amigo en sus planes pervertidos.

"Mineta-san, Kaminari-san. Paren de una vez" reclamo en regaño la vice-presidenta de la clase, Yaoyorozu Momo. Una hermosa chica alta con pelo negro en cola de caballo con un cuerpo voluptuoso para su edad. "No pueden hablar de esa forma y mejor sentémonos antes de que llegue Sensei".

"Eso debieron hacerlo desde hace tiempo" hablo de repente una voz alertando a todo el salón.

Había entrado de una vez Aizawa Shota, un hombre de piel pálida, pelo negro largo y aspecto desaliñado dándola más aspecto perezoso y vago que forma una parte de su persona. No hace falta decir que el solo comenzar hablar ya todos los alumnos fueron a sus respectivos asientos.

"Muy bien mocosos, ya deben saber que viene una nueva alumna a UA, la forma en que se filtró la información sin mi autorización no es cosa de juego" hablo Aizawa mientras veía a Mienta con sus ojos rojos y su cabello levantándose. "Pero como se iban a enterar tarde o temprano esto me hace más fácil ir directo al grano".

Izuku ya sabía lo que vendría a pasar ahora, solo esperaba que todo salga según lo planeado.

"Midoriya" la voz de Mineta lo sobresalto. "Hueles a una mujer".

Ahora si valió.

"Un olor femenino, arándanos con lavanda" cada vez se pone tenebrosa la voz del enano púrpura.

"M-Mineta-kun, es solo el olor de la ropa lava-".

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar ya que el chico se le aferro como un mono.

"¡MALDITO, ¡ANDABAS CON UNA CHICA ANTES DE VENIR, SEGURO ESTABAS COQUETEANDO COMO UN PERRO!" Si el grito ensordecedor de Mineta no era suficiente para meterlo en problemas no sabía que más pasara.

"¡CALLENSE MIERDAS. DEKU MALDITO!" el grito salvaje era de esperarse de Katsuki.

Ah, claro. Como olvidar las amenazas de muerte de su amigo de la infancia. Era muy raro que estuviera callado.

"Cállense todos" hablo Aizawa con su voz gélida como el hielo para retomar el control de la clase.

"Aizawa-sensei. Midoriya es un impuro, se atreve a traer el aroma de una hermosa chica en nuestra presencia" lloro Mineta de la amargura.

"No es de importancia si el niño problemas sale con alguien o decidió echarse perfume de flores" contesto el profesor restándole importancia. "Y déjenme terminar esto cuanto antes, que la otra debe estar impaciente afuera".

"¿La otra?" preguntó Ochako.

"Eso quiere decir.." continuo Mina animada.

"Si, sí. Tendrán una nueva compañera de clases. Pasa de una vez".

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a una linda y adorable jovencita desde la perspectiva de la mayoría de la clase. Si, era Yua Hoshino presentándose como la nueva estudiante. Los únicos que no están sorprendidos, son Izuku (obviamente), Ochako y Katsuki que traía el ceño fruncido en cuanto poso su vista en ella.

Si la apariencia de Yua no era resaltante debido a su aspecto muñeca dulce con su largo cabello castaño claro y ojos morados. Ya lo es notable con el uniforma de la UA, pero con las medias negras que le llegan alrededor de los muslos. Dándole un aspecto lindo, pulcro y educado.

El rubio intenso sentía que la había visto en otra parte, ¿Pero en dónde?.

_"Ah, debe ser la chica de esta mañana" _pensó Ochako al verla. Su aspecto parece el mismo que observo de espaldas junto con Deku.

"Debido a unas cuestiones especiales, fue transferida a la UA. Así que preséntate de una vez".

"Si, mucho gusto. Mi nombre Yua Hoshino y a partir de ahora espero llevarme con todos ustedes" Yua hizo su presentación como la había ensayado y terminado con el saludo japonés de respeto.

Solo esperaba que diera buena impresión.

"¡UNA HERMOSA CHICA DE PECHOS GRANDES!" grito Mineta en modo victoria. "No, más bien tiene el cuerpo de una diosa".

"Ciertamente. Esas caderas y retaguardia son bendecidas, más esa cintura" agrego Kaminari como si fuera un experto político relatando un tema importante para la sociedad.

Ahora Yua siente el calor correr a su cara. Ciertamente, tiene un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, pero no es como si lo hubiera pedido. La genética lo quiso así.

"Mineta y Kaminari, limpiaran el salón después de clases durante dos semanas" ordeno Aizawa en forma de su castigo.

"EHHHH".

"Imbéciles" dijo Jirou ante las payasadas de ese par.

"Definitivamente" agrego Hagakure Tooru, la chica con un quirk invisible que tiene un cuerpo delgado pero curvilíneo a la vez.

"Como el representante de la clase me hago cargo de que no tienes de que preocuparte. A partir de ahora nos llevaremos bien con usted y que no sigan los comentarios acosadores" aseguro Iida con sus característicos movimientos de brazos robóticos.

"Ah, muchas gracias" la chica de ojos morados puso su sonrisa en lo que destacaba como adorable.

"Aww, es tan linda parece un conejito" dijo Mina con chillido de alegría.

"Y con esa pequeña altura petite" agrego su amiga invisible.

"¿Pe-tite?" se sorprendió Yua. "Solo mido 1.53 cm".

"Lindura" Exclamaron Ambas chicas coquetas.

Y la clase estallo de risa por la forma contagiosa de la atmósfera, incluso Izuku tuvo el descaro de reírse.

"No te preocupes. Hoshino-chan. No eres la más bajita de la clase, kero" la calmo Tsuyu con una sonrisa, pero no fue suficiente para quitar el puchero de la cara de Yua.

"Ese premio se lo gano Mineta" afirmo Sero apuntando hacia el nombrado.

Toda la situación de bienvenida al estilo de la clase pudo seguir sin interrupciones, hasta que se formó el estruendo y grito de cierto rubio cenizo.

"¡TU!" grito Katsuki levantando de su asiento y apuntando hacia Yua.

Tanto la clase, Yua y Deku se impresionaron de esa acción inesperada. Sus compañeros y Deku por no saber qué pasa y Yua pensando que si la había descubierto.

"¿Yo?" pregunto confundida.

"¿Ella?" dijo esta vez Izuku.

"¿Ellos?" se unió Kirishima a preguntar.

"Todos" y Mineta para entender que pasaba.

"¡Ya cállense mierdas!" grito el rubio cenizo provocando unas minis explosiones de su quirk. "¡Eres la maldita chica de mis sueños!" siguió expresando lo que sentía su personalidad explosiva apuntando hacia Yua con rencor.

Solo que no se dio cuenta como sonaban la interpretación de sus palabras.

Un silencio sepulcral paso por todo el salón hasta que salieron de su estupor y en un segundo, se escuchó un estruendo ruido del aula 1-A.

"¡EHHHHH!".

"Bakugou, que inesperado" comento Kaminari siendo el primero en reaccionar.

"Kyaaa, una confesión de amor. Que romántico" exclamo Mina asombrada al ver una escena de confesión amorosa desde su punto de vista.

"Confesándose frente a todos sin miedo" comento Kirishima asombrado de la valentía de su amigo. "Que varonil".

"¿Que clase sueño es?, daño detalles" pregunto Mineta emocionado.

"¡Cállate, maldito pervertido!" mando a callar Katsuki como perro rabioso.

Izuku se quedó en shock por lo que dijo Kacchan. Más bien, ¿Que rayos estaba pasando?.

"Ka-Kacchan. ¿De que estas hablando?".

Katsuki al darse cuenta de la forma en que dijo las cosas, mejor era arreglar eso.

"¡IDIOTAS!, eso no es de lo que estoy hablando" reclamo más furioso al pensar que actúo como un chico débil enamoradizo.

Yua solo parpadeo por la situación formada y decidió retomar las cosas "Ahmm, lo siento, pero apenas te conozco".

Se escuchó el sonido de "Ughh" del salón entero.

"Era de esperarse" murmuro Jirou de forma desinteresada y nada impresionada.

Muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con esas palabras. Que alguien se confiese apenas conociéndose es algo inesperado. Sobretodo para alguien como tan iracundo y explosivo como Bakugou Katsuki.

Sero asintió a lo escuchado "Por lo menos tuvo las bolas de hacerlo".

"Incluso Bakugo-chan puede ser un galán cuando quiere, kero" las grandes palabras sabias de Tsuyu no pueden tener más razón de la que ya sobra.

"¡CALLENSE, EXTRAS DE MIERDA!".

"Cállense todos" ordeno con voz autoritaria el maestro de aula, Aizawa con sus ojos rojos y cabello levantado para mostrar más miedo. Por fin un poco de paz. "Bakugo no me importa si tuviste sueños húmedos anoche y ni si te quieres confesar a la alumna nueva, pero no lo hagas en periodo de clase. Que ya quiero terminar con esto de una vez".

Tratando de engendrar otro grito de que se valle al diablo, pero al notar la mirada de su maestro diciéndole que, si se atreve, tendrá por seguro uno de los castigos más fuertes con toda la extensión de su tiempo en sus tres años de preparatoria.

Ya por fin con el alboroto, controlado y Katsuki gruñendo como tal. Aizawa prosiguió en que Yua se acomodara y fuera a su respectivo puesto que era al lado izquierdo de Momo y detrás de Mineta. Justo pasando a través de la clase y hacer contacto visual con Izuku, le dio una sonrisa suave y linda para calmar sus temores.

No pasó desapercibido para Katsuki, Ochako y Aizawa ante eso, mucho más con el chico peliverde poniendo más nervioso que de costumbre.

La clase prosiguió con tranquilidad hasta que Aizawa decidió pasar al tema importante y clave en relación al entrenamiento de héroes futuros.

"Muy bien mocosos, sé que todos están curiosos de conocer a Hoshino, así que pasaremos de la forma simple y llana de hacer un entrenamiento especial" siguió explicando mientras les indicaba que buscaran sus uniformes deportivos. "Veremos a que nivel se encuentra Hoshino, tanto para manejar y equilibrar sus fuerzas y quirk de acuerdo a que este al nivel de la clase".

"¿En otras palabras, es una forma de conocernos entre sí?" pregunto Ochako confundida.

"Básicamente y que puedan avanzar rápidamente a nuevos niveles de superarse. Así que andando".

* * *

Toda la clase se encontraba en una de las instalaciones del gimnasio para el nuevo entrenamiento bienvenida. El objetivo principal era conocer más a fondo el estilo de pelea, el quirk y rendimiento de heroína que presenta Hoshino Yua.

"Pasaremos a entrenar los movimientos y funciónde sus quirks de acuerdo a un combate uno a uno'' comenzó explicando mientrassacaba una caja azul que tenía adentro papeletas. "Cada papeleta tiene un númerocorrespondiente en la que competirán contra la persona que le toque el mismonúmero".

All Might en su forma musculosa asintió a esas palabras en la que también llevaba una caja roja con papeletas "La primera mitad sacara su papeleta con Aizawa y la otra mitad va conmigo. Manos a la obra".

Con el grito optimista del símbolo de la paz, los estudiantes se pusieron en marcha y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaban formados las peleas.

Por pura casualidad, Yua era la primera en pelear y le tocaba contra Ashido Mina. La chica de pelo y piel rosada estaba emocionada de conocer mucho mejor a la recién llegada. Aun si es a través de una pelea.

"Yua-chan, tengamos un buen combate. A darle caña" exclamo Mina mientras flexionaba sus piernas preparándose. Yua asintió ante la actitud energética de su compañera de clase y se puso en posición de pelea.

"Lo mismo digo, no me contendré mucho".

"Lo mismo digo, no me contendré mucho".

"Asegúrense de no excederse mucho, recuerden que es solo entrenamiento" recordó esta vez All Might al dar la orden de _"Comiencen" _y así ambas chicas se lanzaron de frente a luchar.

La vista fue algo rápida. Mina comenzó en lanzar parte de su ácido en dirección vertical para darle de frente a Yua, pero la chica castaña clara lo esquivo con total elegancia y pasando a dar contragolpes con golpes fuertes. Por la impresión, Mina de a poco tuvo tiempo de bloquear con ambas manos para crear ácido en forma defensiva.

Pero no se esperaba que Yua siguiera dando golpes fuertes y dar con un gancho derecho.

"Kugh" la chica de rosa pudo sentir el impacto de su mandíbula yéndose hacia atrás y caerse de espaldas.

No se esperaba que la chica nueva aguantara el ácido en su cuerpo.

"¿Pero qué paso?" pregunto Ochako impresionada de la forma en que torno la pelea.

"Por un momento creí que Ashido tenía la delantera" dijo también sorprendido Kaminari ante como está cayendo su amiga.

"Esperen, todavía no terminan" hablo Momo con calma. "Ashido-san se está levantando".

Mina se recuperó de golpe levantándose rápidamente, pero se notaba que tenía un aspecto de agotada, lo cual es raro porque apenas utilizo un poco de su quirk para atacar a la otra.

"No pensé que fueras tan fuerte Yua, parece que te subestimé algo".

Yua solo sonrió de forma adorable "Yo diría más bien que me adelante un poco con mi quirk. Después de todo no quería robarte tanta energía".

Esto dejo confundido a más de uno por lo que dijo. Cayendo en cuenta de cuál es el quirk de esa chica.

"Ahora que recuerdo. Aizawa-sensei, no nos ha dicho cuál es el quirk de Hoshino-kun" hablo esta vez con la seriedad conocida Iida.

"Oh, cierto. Bueno, ya lo verán ahora mismo".

En ese mismo instante Mina todavía chocaba puños y patadas ácida contra Yua, pero lo contrarrestaba esquivándola y tocándola con las palmas de sus manos cada vez que se acercaba sus puños. Mina cada vez está más cansada y descolocada porque sentía que en solo unos segundos iba a caer.

_"No puede ser...Si yo aguanto mejor que esto"._

"Agarre más de la mitad de tu energía vital" comenzó Yua acercándose "Solo te queda lo suficiente para hacer un golpe combinado sin incluir que uses Acid Veil, pero creo que no será necesario ya que en tu estado no puedes crear suficiente ácido".

"Terminare con tu pequeño dolor y después te curare" acercándose de forma desprevenida ya rápida para el ojo humano se puso delante de Mina y le dio unos golpes ligeros en la zona de las costillas.

Mina pudo sentir como un dolor fuerte, pero a la vez adormecedor. Como un pinchazo de aguja atravesando todo su cuerpo y que la dejara como un peso muerto. En solo un instante cayo de bruces contra el suelo y ni siquiera pudo producir suficiente ácido para atacar.

Toda la clase 1-A, sin contar las excepciones y profesores observaron el resultado de la batalla. Tomo un inicio algo apresurado, pero bien calculado para Yua y los más consientes con ojo crítico de batalla pudieron saber lo que paso.

"Ashido-shoujo pierde el combate" hablo All Might con su voz firma y orgullosa. "La ganadora es Hoshino-shoujo, hiciste esplendidos movimientos en bloquear y utilizar tu defensa en ataque".

"Jeje, solo utilicé algo de la energía de Ashido-san y la trasferí hacia mí para seguirle el ritmo".

"¿Transferir?" pregunto Kirishima asombrado.

"Y ahora a devolverle la energía curándola".

Dichas las palabras, la joven pelicastaña clara se acercó donde su compañera alienígena posando su mano derecha en ella, en lo que se activó una especie de energía de luz fuego lavanda en todo el cuerpo de Mina curando sus heridas y moretones de los golpes no visibles.

La escena era interesante de ver al descubrir de una forma el quirk de Hoshino Yua. Un quirk de curación. Lo más sorprendente de todo el ajetreo es que Bakugou Katsuki se quedó mirando como esa chica a la que recordó como _La brujita de sus sueños _se hubiera presentado en su clase y estuviera curando con su quirk las acciones que ocasiono.

Definitivamente iba a descubrir quién es esa tipa. Este detalle fue percibido tanta a Izuku, Todoroki Shoto y Aizawa. Solo resta saber que sucederá ahora.

Unos segundos después, Mina despertó de la pelea y se paró renovada como si no hubiera pasado nada. Estaba confundida por lo que paso, pero al menos tuvo una especie de encuentro justo con Yua. Para alguien pequeña y adorable sabe dar una buena pelea.

"Moh, Yua-chan, te aseguro que la próxima vez te derrotare" afirmo con su estilo burbujeante la chica de rosa puro.

Sorprendida por esas palabras, solo pudo reírse un poco de lo contagiosa que es esta chica "Seguro, estaré encantada de volver a luchar contigo, tan solo espero que mejores tus métodos de respiración abdominal. Eso causo que sintieras más fatiga y cansancio rápido cada vez que utilizabas Acid Veil".

Mina quedo sorprendida ante el consejo dado de Yua. Hablaba con mucha experiencia en la forma de pelear.

"Concuerdo con Hoshino ante eso" Aizawa se acercó mientras explicaba su criterio "Fuiste demasiada precipitada al atacar de frente, no pudiste anticipar las segundas intenciones de tu oponente y dejaste aberturas abiertas al atacarte y que te dejara en cansancio extremo".

Como siempre el gran héroe Eraserhead en su modo crítico y más su profesión de profesor no tiene pelos en la lengua al hablar. No fue nada de que sorprenderse para sus alumnos, pero lo interesante es que Yua asentía ante dichas palabras y daba también sus opiniones, pero desde un punto de vista médico.

"Ashido-san, puedo ver que Ácido actúa como una especie de sudor, pero en cuanto consumas tanta energía eso te puede llevar a darte una especie de deshidratación. Ya que tienes que crear fluidos y líquidos en tu cuerpo para utilizar mucho mejor tu quirk con mayor facilidad".

Mina aprendiendo eso de su nueva amiga asintió algo alumbrada "Parece que fueras una especie de médico, Yua-chan".

"Bueno, con mi quirk pienso ser uno al menos, me ayuda bastante".

_Esta chica._

"Ho- digo, Yua-san. Tu quirk es de tipo curativo" afirmo Izuku ante lo observado. Más de uno se pudo dar cuenta que llamo a la chica nueva por su nombre.

"Deku, la llamaste por su nombre" el tono de voz de Ochako sonó algo curioso y a la vez un poco ¿celosa?.

"Suena como si la conoces de antes, Midoriya" hablo Todoroki expresando su punto.

"Ah, no, no, bueno..." ahora como salir de eso.

"Bueno, es porque a Izuku lo conocí esta mañana" la ayuda divina de Yua vino al rescate. "Le pedí la dirección de donde está la UA y fuimos juntos. Después me entere de que iba a estar en su clase".

"¿Y por qué te llama por su nombre?" pregunto celoso Kaminari de como Midoriya es cercano a la nueva chica tan rápido.

"Por qué se lo pedí, como seremos compañeros de clase y nos veremos seguidos naturalmente seremos cercanos. Lo mismo con ustedes, pueden llamarme por mi nombre, es más corto que mi apellido".

Para Yua era un juego de niños convencer a la gente con sus palabras. Ese ha sido su don desde pequeña. Calcular y actuar madura de acuerdo a la situación y salir favorable para lograr sus objetivos.

"Y ya que ahora me presente mejor" se mostró acercándose a los demás y alzando su palma y creado la energía de fuego lavanda. "Cuando tengan heridas o daños de acuerdo a su salud cuenten conmigo. Mi quirk les ayudara".

**-Explicación de Quirks-**

Yua Hoshino

**Quirk:** Healing Jewell

Es un quirk curativo que almacena energía, absorbe y transfiere de seres vivos de acuerdo a los sentimientos bajo control y los purifica para transformarlos en joyas que puede sacar del cuerpo de su portador. Puede curar cualquier herida de acuerdo a la cantidad de energía y un control de salud tanto físico, mental y emocional.

Puede absorber energías de otras personas y almacenarlas para transformarla en ataques que se manifiestan en energía vital y joyas que pueden ser lanzadas como ataques altamente peligrosos de acuerdo al control psicológico y emocional del portador.

Es un quirk de almacenamiento de energía, cuanto más poder acumular más poderoso se vuelve, pero gasta más el cuerpo y salud de la persona. Es un poder que se debe utilizar altamente calculado y tomado en cantidades exactas para no perder el control de dicho poder.

**-Fin de la Explicación de Quirks-**

"Increíble".

"Con razón pudo moverse fácilmente y hacer que Ashido se cansara".

"Una chica que juega en forma de danza con las auras de energía espirituales y las conlleva a predecir sus movimientos con alta gama. Estoy impresionado".

Los comentarios de los chicos antes el quirk descubierto de Yua no fueron de esperar, tan solo no se esperaba que llamara tanto la atención. Si, puede que los quirk curativos fueran altamente raros, pero no pensaba que eso la llevara a convertirse en una mini-celebridad.

Le da un poco de vergüenza esas escenas.

"Bueno, dejen el escandolo y sigamos con la siguiente pelea. No tenemos todo el día".

Con la orden de Aizawa y que siguiera el siguiente combate que era Bakugo contra Kirishima que parecía prometedor. No habían vuelto a pelear desde el festival deportivo.

Si bien, Katsuki quería pelear contra Deku y dejarlo en ridículo por lo sucedido en el festival, podrá al menos tener una pelea decente contra su autoproclamado amigo. El pelo de mierda si es persistente.

"Hombre Bakugo ya veremos quién será el más fuerte. A pelear como hombres" exclamo el pelirrojo con su sonrisa enseñando sus dientes afilados.

"Ya menos palabras y más acción, a ver si no es pura habladuría, pelos de mierda".

Con el grito de _"¡Comienzen!" _de All Might se llevó el siguiente combate de luchas de puños contra ambos chicos de quirks de ataques y ante el ojo crítico de Yua.

Solo esta formaba una sonrisa de interés que no fue desapercibida para algunos.

* * *

Después de conversaciones con sus compañeros, arreglos de papeles con el director Nedzu y una charla telefónica con sus padres (Incluidos regaños). Ya puede confirmarse que Yua es una alumna de la clase 1-A y con estudios para convertirse en una pro-heroína.

Tal como lo había calculado y ejecutado observaba los nuevos números de sus compañeros, mas que está en el grupo de chat de toda la clase y uno de solo las chicas de su clase. Todos son amables y buenos chicos, pero solo hubo que no le cayó o más bien no la acepto como tal desde que la vio.

"¿A donde coño crees que vas?".

Y es el rubio cenizo explosivo que lo dejo inconsciente hace unas noches.

_"Bueno, vino más rápido de lo que pensé" _pensó Yua al verlo. Tenía el mismo ceño fruncido y la actitud de perro rabioso que tenía cuando la vio.

Desde su punto de vista la recuerda al Pomerania de su tía. Incluso su pelo parece el de uno.

"¿Ocurre algo Bakugo?" le pregunto como si no hubiera recordado nada.

"No te hagas la mosca muerta. Puedes haber engañado a los demás con tu actitud inocente, pero a mí no. Así que ve hablando de que quieres de mi o que haces aquí, puto minion".

De todos los insultos tuvo que escoger ese. Ya sabe que es pequeña de altura, pero tampoco es para que se lo recuerden a cada rato.

"¿Me estas escuchando, estúpida extra?" reclamo más enojado Katsuki. "Ya dime de una vez que hacías vestida bruja o haciendo estúpido cosplay".

"Te escuche la primera vez y no sé de qué me hablas" respondió con los brazos cruzados.

"Deja de hacerte estúpida. En vez de actuar como una perra inocente confiesa de una vez, puto minion".

"¿Con esa boca le hablas así a tu mamá?".

El silencio se formó ante la respuesta tajante de la chica. Por un lado, quedo impactado, tanto para responderle. Ella lo veía con una calma natural. No estaba ni feroz ni rabiosa, solo tranquila y natural, como una especie de muñeca.

Lástima que sus pensamientos no pudieron seguir ya que la chica se volteaba para seguir su camino. Oh no, NADIE se atreve a dejarle con la palabra en la boca a Katsuki Bakugo. Ni siquiera esta enana minion.

"¡Oye, tu pequeña ex-".

"Yua".

"¿Ha?".

"Tengo nombre y es Yua o llamame Hoshino, pero no me llames extra. No soy un minion o juguete de que me llames así".

Katsuki seguía algo en shock, pero no lo iba a demostrar ante esta enana, pero no podía dejar el asunto cerrado. No señor.

"Eres la bruja de mis sueños" dijiste eso mismo. "No estoy mintiendo y no te atrevas a negarlo".

Ciertamente, esa noche estaba probando los nuevos ataques de su quirk con los estudios de Psicosis y teologías de los signos del sueño. Yua pensaba que alguien con la energía vital que gano el festival deportivo tendría más que suficiente para estudiarla y compararla con la de Izuku y que tuviera unas reacciones para crear métodos de ayuda para empezar unos pasos en controlar su quirk.

Lo que no contaba es que Stellar Dream funcionara de acuerdo a cantidad de resistencia del individuo que fue atacado con eso. No pensó que Katsuki Baugo resistiera y recordara a medias, sabe que es ella, mas no esta tan seguro de cómo lo ataco y la conversación en sí. Mejor, porque no es momento de que se descubra sus experimentos.

"Mira, realmente es la primera vez que te veo y puedes que estés teniendo sonambulismo o terror nocturno".

Ahora ya valió, se acabó la forma calmada de Katsuki.

"¡No tengo nada de eso!" grito en enojo. "Deja de cambiar de tema".

"Oye, los sonámbulos no saben que lo son. Háblalos con tus padres y seguro que te ayudan".

"Te estás pasando de lista, enana" Katsuki se acercó lentamente hacia Yua, pero la chica no lo permita al seguir retrocediendo y buscar su camino.

"No, solo te doy consejos" siguió buscando a su salvador hasta que por fin capta esos rizos verdes esponjosos.

Ya era hora.

"Perdón, pero me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer" sin dejar que Katsuki dijera algo, escapo como alma que lleva al diablo y llegando hacia Izuku y llamándolo para irse.

Sin darse cuenta que el chico pecoso se sorprendió del llamado de su nombra hasta ubicar a Yua corriendo hacia el como si escapara de algo y pudo darse cuenta que metros atrás de ella estaba Kacchan gritando que se detenga con otros adjetivos muy groseros de su vocabulario.

"Por eso me dijo que la esperara en la entrada de la escuela".

"¡IZUKU, HORA DE IRNOS!" grito Yua mientras agarro de golpe su mano y se lo llevo arrastrando hacia el camino de su casa con Katsuki detrás.

Katsuki al ver que Yua escapaba de él y se llevaba a Deku como si fuera su protector le hizo enojar el doble de hoy. Por lo sucedió y que se metiera en donde no lo llaman.

"¡DEKU, SHINE!".

"¿Por qué Kacchan te persigue?" pregunto Izuku acostumbrado a los gritos del rubio cenizo.

"Diferencias de poder" fue la respuesta de la chica.

Confundido por esa respuesta y al querer preguntar por detalles, tuvo que dejarlo por ahora al ver que Kacchan se acercaba. Con toda la fuerza dada, Izuku activo un 5% del One for All en sus pies y agarro la cintura de Yua y se puso en marcha para correr más rápido y camuflarse entre la multitud de la gente entre las calles abiertas. Duro unos segundos para no llamar la atención y de que Katsuki no pudiera verlos.

Incluso él sabe que ese chico no romperá las reglas para no dañar su reputación.

Minutos después de seguir corriendo y casi llegar a la residencia. Con éxito de perder a Katsuki en el camino ya Izuku tuvo suficientes emociones por un día. Realmente estaba pensado si este nuevo plan de que su autoproclamada enfermera, médico o lo que sea la preocupación de su salud, no resultara en nada si esta chica lo llevaba a situaciones de peligro que tengan que ver con Kacchan.

Realmente espera no tener instintos suicidas.

"Yua-san, entiendo que hay personas que no les caigas bien" hablo Izuku mientras sirve té a ambos en la sala de estar. "Pero no creo que lo debas simplificar de que Kacchan te odie".

"Eh, no, no me odia. Solo tiene una especia de sentimientos encontrados confusos de que alguien le muestre un parte de la simplicidad de la vida que no se basa en formas de poder y sumisión a su especie de mandato con su complejo de superioridad".

Si no fuera por la cara inexpresiva y de asimilación antes las palabras dichas pero ciertas de esta chica le hubiera reclamado de que no es así de complejo. Pero está muy cansado para refutarlo.

Suspirando le dejo su bebida a la chica y se sentó en cansancio "No te lleves tan mal con Kacchan. Puede no tener el mejor carácter, pero no es una mala persona".

"Lo sé muy bien. Solo tiene un mal lenguaje y me preguntaba si así le responde a su madre" pregunto Yua en su modo dulce y tranquila con curiosidad por Katsuki.

"Si supieras" murmuro Izuku ante las imágenes mentales de su amigo y su madre desde jóvenes.

"¿Dijiste algo?".

N-no, nada, nada" dijo nervioso.

Aun con todo lo pasado, Yua tiene energías para lo que tiene planeado y para eso necesita a su paciente favorito (único más bien).

"Izuku" ahora viene lo importante. "Creo que es momento de hablar de cosas serias".

"¿El cómo nos enfrentaremos a Kacchan a partir de mañana?" pregunto esperanzado.

Le duele romper esa pequeña ilusión "Ehh, no lo creo" decidió reacomodar viendo su cabeza decaer "Pero no es para tanto, nos no pasara nada. Confía en mí que me encargo de todo".

"¿Pero entonces de que quieres hablar?" preguntó Izuku.

"De One for All".

El actual portador de dicho quirk se reacomodo en su posición.

"Tengo algunos datos y técnicas médicas que te ayudaran a controlarlo".

"¿Técnicas médicas?'' estaba observando que clase de procedimiento se iba a comenzar.

La chica fue a su habitación y trajo con ella una especie de bolso con hierbas y utensilios médicos, pero lo que llamo la atención al pupilo de All Might fue el libro morado con notas que llevaba.

"Pero antes de empezar desnúdate, por favor".

Porque sentía la especie de deja vu.

"¡Yua-san!" reclamo el pobre chico abochornado.

"¿Qué?, no puedo empezar a probar las técnicas si no te quitas la camisa por lo menos" al menos es clara con algo. "Ya he visto a personas desnudas antes. Es el procedimiento de algunos diagnósticos".

"Sabes mucho de eso".

"Por supuesto, después de todo deseo convertirme en médico o lo más cercano una enfermera. Es un camino que debo seguir con exactitud.

Las palabras que dicen por su tono de voz suenan determinantes, pero parecen que ocultan unas cuestiones profundas, pero puede estar pensándolo mucho y no es quien para juzgar.

"¿Qué clase de procedimientos vamos a hacer?" pregunto Izuku quitándose la camisa y solo en sus pantalones de chándal para estar en casa.

Ahora la pelicastaña portaba un estetoscopio y una tabla porta documentos con una hoja con unos pequeños datos. Tenía una expresión seria, pero mostraba su sonrisa suave calmante. Parecía lista para lo que tramaba.

"¿Alguna vez has escuchado del Senjutsu?".

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Bueno con eso hago mi regreso y les deseo muchas gracias a los que siguen mi historia. No pensaba que me salieran mas de 7000 palabras. Sobretodo a Julia Fernandez Hiwatari (sakura hiwatari), te quiero amiga; y al comentario de Stark02, me alegra mucho de que te gustara y comentaras mi fic de Shaman King, eres un sol :3**

**Ya saben, si tiene dudas, preguntas e incluso críticas: Dejen en los comentarios y les responderé los mas coherente que les sea suficiente, pero sin revelar spoilers ;)**

**Sigan leyendo y prometo de que haré lo posible de subir una vez a la semana. Seguro el día domingo.**

**Ya sin mas me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	3. Nombres de héroes y prácticas

**Bueno mi gente, estoy de vuelta. Les tengo el capítulo prometido y a entrarle en el siguiente arco con un poquito de relleno antes de que se venga lo bueno.**

**Como siempre a disfrutar.**

* * *

Si hay cosas preocupantes y antinaturales para el sentido humano, ya se activan desde el momento en que se tiene una mínima interacción. Pueden ser acciones que llevan al cuerpo tener sensaciones y advertencias sensoriales o de instintos de sucesos futuros.

Y eso es plenamente consciente en la actual situación del actual portador del One for All.

"Recuérdame por qué hago esto".

"¿Para que no seas un saco andante de huesos y músculos rotos?" la pregunta era retórica, pero sonó más a sarcasmo.

"Entiendo tu preocupación, pero esto no explica bien lo que estamos haciendo".

Lo que lleva a la situación de que Izuku esté en la sala de su casa en solo sus pantalones de chándal con su amiga Yua revisando su planilla con notas y arreglando unas especies de aguja de acupuntura.

Iban a comenzar la técnica médica de la que Yua hablaba llamada Senjutsu. Más que una técnica relacionada con medicina, es como una especie de práctica especial con la energía del cuerpo del ser humano. Palabras plenamente explicadas por su amiga y entendidas de alguna forma por él.

"El Senjutsu es una especia de arte curativo que ayuda fluir plenamente el gran poder original de la persona junto con su energía vital que lo convierte en una corriente constante" comenzó Yua mientras ponía la primera aguja en su hombro izquierdo. "Puede verse como una versión ligera de un quirk si lo llegas a controlar, pero son muy pocos que lo logran".

Izuku seguía escuchando la explicación dada mientras la castaña clara ponía otra aguja esta vez en su hombro derecho, luego prosiguió en sus bíceps, antebrazos, hasta llegar a la palma de las manos en poner cada una en el centro. Como si estuviera centrando la zona afectada.

"¿Es de alguna forma una especie de energía oculta?" pregunto mientras observaba como Yua anotaba más cosas, esta vez en la libreta morada. Parecía que estaba planeando muchas cosas que no le ha contado con detalles.

Siguió poniendo más agujas de acupuntura en su espalda hasta ver que ya estaban puestas las necesarias. No respondió a la pregunta de Izuku para mejor mostrarle de que se trataba en vez de explicarle.

Con el chico peliverde rizado sentado con las piernas cruzadas, Yua hizo lo mismo y poso ambas manos en el pecho de Izuku para proseguir con el siguiente paso de sanación.

Claro que el pobre todavía no se acostumbraba a las interacciones corporales de esta chica.

"Y-Yua-san".

"El Senjutsu es un poder que facilita el controlar el flujo de energía vital o ki en todos los seres vivos. Cada ser vivo tiene su propia fuerza vital latente. Siempre está presente, solo que está dormida al momento de realmente despertarla".

"Es conveniente ya que tu quirk, Healing Jewell absorbe energía y es como una energía extra que la transformas y mejoras".

Yua asintió a la deducción de su paciente "Así es, pero la diferencia de mi quirk con el Senjutsu es que esa energía vital que consumo no la puedo transformar en joyas, al menos no por el momento".

Izuku ladeo la cabeza de lado "¿Es muy poderoso y consume mucha energía?".

"Más o menos, debo tener una gran fuerza mental y concentración a niveles extremos. Me deja en un estado indefenso y los enemigos aprovecharían para atacarme".

"Te desconectas de todo tu alrededor".

La chica presiono más las manos concentrándose en algo "Como lo que voy a hacer ahora mismo" respiro hondo antes de proseguir "No te asuste de lo que veas".

Ahora sí que se puso nervioso "¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?"

"Solo no separes tu cuerpo de mí. Necesito tener contacto físico con la zona de tu cuerpo para sanarte".

"¿No dijiste que debes tener una gran fuerza mental?" pregunto todavía nervioso, pero aun confiando en las acciones de la chica.

"La tengo, lo suficiente para sanar heridas y estado de tu cuerpo. No más preguntas".

La forma en cómo se proyectaba y salían luces con aura esta vez blanca del cuerpo de Yua lo ponía entre absorto y embelesado del poder combinado de su quirk y sus conocimientos curativos.

Parecía una especie de hechicera.

"**Pure healing**".

El nombre invocado de la técnica formo líneas de patrones floreados en por toda la piel de la chica sanadora, iba desde sus brazos hasta su cara y conectándose con sus ojos cerrados. Hasta que los abrió de golpe y se pudo ver que tenían un color más fuerte y brillante de morado amatista. Tenía una especie de brillo de diamantes o joyas de alta calidad.

Izuku tenía la deducción de que es parte del quirk Healing Jewell combinando con el senjutsu. Ya que ambos tenían el poder de controlar la energía vital y hasta su propia energía.

Por el lado de Yua, estaba en un estado de trance observando detalladamente a Izuku, pero lo que no pudo notar es que **Pure Healing **es una técnica de curación teniendo contacto corporal con la persona herida en lo que debe mantenerse altamente concentrada y alta tranquilidad para no terminar sobrecargando al usuario de tanto poder de energía.

Ciertamente, con **Pure Healing **puede mejorar su vista que ya es lo suficientemente aguda de la que tiene sin utilizar su quirk. Con el estado de visión ahora actuado puede ver a través del cuerpo humano y verificar en detalles los órganos, tejidos y zonas afectadas de acuerdo con colores de energía vital que muestran que tan grave esta.

Es de alguna forma ver una radiografía a detalle computarizada, pero con la adición de poder centrar su poder en dicha zona y curarla. Afortunadamente, ningún órgano interno de Izuku está dañado. Gracias a los tratamientos de Recovery Girl fueron de ayuda en que no hubiera daños irreversibles, pero pudo notar que los músculos y ligamentos de sus brazos están algo dañados e incluso ver pequeñas cicatrices de los huesos que se rompieron con el One for All.

_"Realmente falto poco de que no convirtiera sus huesos en polvo"_ pensó Yua al terminar el chequeo visual de su paciente. Ahora sigue concentrar y dar parte de su energía vital para curar en profundidad los brazos y huesos de las manos del chico peliverde.

Mientras pasaba parte de su energía vital y la traspasaba fácilmente al cuerpo de Izuku, el chico se sintió más recuperado y mucho mejor sin la necesidad de sentirse exhausto como en el caso con Recovery Girl.

Al ver que ya pudo cumplir su objetivo de curar con éxito física e internamente a Izuku. Ni se dio cuenta de cómo sonaba. Desactivo su vista mejorada con **Pure Healing **y le empezó a quitar todas las agujas de acupuntura de su cuerpo que fueron utilizada como centros de guía para la energía y mantener sus nervios calmados por si el sentía una especie de dolor o incomodidad al curarlo.

Izuku pudo soltar un suspiro contenido que llevaba rato aguantado inconscientemente por la forma en donde llevaría esta técnica médica. Todavía tiene un mar de preguntas por hacerle a Yua por lo que acaba de ocurrir y saber con detalle del senjutsu, pero al ver los síntomas ligeros de cansancio presentes, lo mejor era dejar la conversación para mañana.

"Todavía hay detalles que no mencionas, Yua-san" dijo Izuku mientras se paraba del piso y se ponía de nuevo la camisa. Yua por otro lado recogió sus cosas y se puso a escribir datos, detalles y descripciones del procedimiento y avances de la técnica combinada con senjutsu.

Yua solo suspiro ante los argumentos válidos de Izuku "Solo diré algo importante que quede claro". Fijo su vista seriamente en el mientras mostraba su estado normal sin el aura blanca y los patrones floreados en su piel. "Lo importante dentro de ti es que ya has tenido desde un principio una gran fuerza vital que se está dejando deslumbrar mucho más de lo esperado. Tanto que puedo decir que puedo sentir el aura tuya plenamente, pero mezclada con otras fuerzas vitales latentes en ti".

Sabiendo al punto en donde quiere llegar y que puede llegar a las conclusiones de alguna forma entes o energías vivas sin cuerpo material. Es de alguna forma imposible de procesar.

"Espero que digas que el One for All no tiene como especies de almas dentro de ellas o si en realidad, puede, pero tienen como energía acumulada. Ya que es un quirk que traspasa de heredar y puede tener como recuerdos o técnicas plantadas dentro de él no es descabellado. Incluso, podría tener su propia aura de energía y-''.

El chico peliverde esponjoso no pudo terminar sus teorías hipotéticas murmurantes debido a que su enfermera personal puso un mochi de fresa en su boca como si fuera un tapón. La pregunta entrante es de donde lo saco tan rápido.

"Realmente suenas como una especie de mantra cuando hablas de los quirks y su investigación sobre ellos" murmuro todavía impresionada, pero con sinceridad pura la chica mientras le presionaba el mochi en la boca para que se lo comiera.

Sentía que estaba alimentado a un conejo esponjoso.

"P-perdón, pero es que me gustan mucho este tipos de temas" murmuro avergonzado de mostrar de nuevo su mal hábito de murmurar.

La chica soltó una pequeña risita y prosiguió con la charla "Bueno, no estás tan lejos de lo que te daba a entender, pero pude notar que el One for All tiene como su propia vida latente. No se cómo explicarlo, pero siento una especie de aura o energía muy fuerte proveniente de él y que irradia en tu cuerpo, Izuku".

"¿En serio?".

"Si, me pregunto cómo se verá al momento de activarlo. ¿Sera que mostrara su aura total o si no..?".

La pregunta dejada al aire con la intriga de a que se refiere se tuvo que cortar con la voz de Midoriya Inko llegando al departamento y saludando de que ya ha llegado.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Yua recogió sus cosas y artilugios llevándolos a su habitación mientras saludaba en el camino a la matriarca del hogar.

Izuku todavía estaba clasificando quien es realmente Hoshino Yua y como mostraba tanto poder, pero a la vez se transformaba en una chic dulce y adorable.

_"Las mujeres son misteriosas" _pensó para sí mismo mientras iba a saludar a su madre con cariño.

* * *

El par paciente-enfermera se encontraban caminando juntos a la escuela. Como Yua había venido el viernes a presentarse, de alguna forma comenzara el mismo ritmo de la clase sin peros. Quedo demostrado que va al mismo nivel o incluso más avanzado, pero Aizawa-sensei desde el principio no dejo que tuviera un mínimo de tiempo para holgazanear (No es que lo hiciera, por supuesto).

"Aizawa-sensei es muy estricto" comento Yua mientras iban caminando con la lluvia creciente y tapados bajo sus respectivos paraguas. "Aunque tenga un aspecto soñoliento y de vago es muy puntual en todos los detalles".

Izuku asintió mientras comentaba lo siguiente "Es alguien muy dedicado en enseñarnos como ser un verdadero héroe".

"Ciertamente, aunque parece que te pone un ojo muy detallado en ti".

El chico gimió como si fuera un cachorro ante esa mención de su maestro. Ya puede aceptar de que le tiene un ojo vigilado y lo considere un chico problema. Pero de ninguna forma puede dejar que se entere o sospeche de la verdad de su quirk y de que Yua vive bajo el mismo techo que él.

Tiene la sensación de que estará mucho más observador con el sí sospecha algo.

"Sabes no tienes por qué carcomerte la cabeza por lo que digan" las palabras de la chica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y enfoco su vista en lo siguiente que dijo. "El director Nedzu sabe de nuestra situación y dijo que mientras no afectara nuestros estudios y entrenamientos como futuros héroes no hay problema".

Aun sin convencerse lo suficiente con el argumento de que tengan el permiso del director, eso concluye que todos los maestros saben de ellos. ¿Serán presagios de que vendrán problemas futuros o que All Might y Aizawa-sensei lo tendrán en la mira de que no haga algo problemático?.

"Quiero probar algo dulce" y como el cambio de conversación a algo más natural. Yua hizo pasar página como si su situación no fuera nada del otro mundo.

Realmente estaba perdiendo fuerza en llevarle la contraria. Esta chica lo hace tan naturalmente pura que deja que haga todo sin inmutarse. Todo a su ritmo sin dudas.

"¿Qué clase de dulce quieres probar?" pregunto Izuku uniéndose a su "enemigo" en estas cosas.

"Un dulce japonés".

"Cierto, desde que llegaste no has probado uno de los más conocidos" recordó Izuku al pasar por alto ese detalle.

"Mi mamá me hablo de uno llamado tai-''.

"¡Midoriya-kun, Hoshino-kun!. ¡Buenos días!".

La frase de Yua quedo cortada por un grito de parte del representante de la clase.

Iida Tenya corriendo en la lluvia con su impermeable verde cubriéndolo de la lluvia. Junto con sus brazos moviéndose en conocidos movimientos de robots. El ritmo que toma va mas rápido cuando pasa hacia ellos e Izuku se queda en shock por lo visto.

"¿¡I-iida-kun?!" pregunto consternado su amigo pecoso al verlo actuar tan normal. Mientras que Yua tenía una mirada seria sin decir nada.

Por instinto siguieron al chico más alto mientras le decía que se apresuraran ya que llegaran tarde. Justo en la entrada de la escuela para cambiarse sus zapatos y guardar los paraguas, Izuku decidió sacar el tema de una vez.

"¿Iida-kun, como estas?" pregunto sutilmente Izuku preocupado de lo que vendrá.

Iida no pudo parar de reaccionar ante la pregunta. Ya era de suponerse que sus amigos estén preocupados por lo que paso con su hermano. Pero no puede permitirse dejar ver ese estado de él.

"Estoy bien, pero debemos apresurarnos en llegar a clases. Sobretodo tú, Hoshino-kun".

La mirada de Yua pudo intuir que el chico quería cambiar de tema. Aun así, no podía permitir que los esfuerzos de Izuku fueran en vano por ayudarlo. Una mano extra no hace daño.

Puso una sonrisa mientras seguían el camino hacia su clase "Ciertamente no quiero tener faltas por llegar tarde, presidente de la clase. Pero sabes que tienes un amigo preocupado por ti".

Como si el tiempo se congelara, tanto Izuku como Iida se quedaron quietos ante esas pequeñas palabras. El chic serio con lentes poso su vista en su amigo pecoso sabiendo a lo referido. Por supuesto, que lo sabrían. El ataque del asesino de héroes: "Hero Killer" Stain. Ya conocido por atacar e incluso asesinar a varios héroes, se ha vuelto una amenaza constante y peligrosa que ha atacado recientemente a Ingenium, su hermano mayor, Tensei que se encuentra en estado delicado en el hospital.

Ya las noticias debieron correr par que Midoriya sepa y este preocupado. Aun así, no puede permitir verse en ese estado. ¡No puede!.

"Iida-kun" comenzó Izuku dudoso "¿Cómo está tu hermano?". La mirada posada en el esperando, preocupado por su amigo y las acciones futuras. No sabe realmente a ciencia cierta cómo estar por dentro de lo sucedido a su hermano.

Acercándose mientras ponía una sonrisa tranquilizadora expreso sus palabras "Mi hermano se encuentra mejor. Está en el hospital recuperándose, pero ya su vida no peligra".

Izuku asiente tragando la información, mientras Yua se mantenía en silencio por respeto. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio hasta que el peliverde siguiera retomando la conversación.

"Iida-kun, ¿Estas bien?".

Parando momentáneamente en seco a esa pregunto, pero retomando el paso y sus acciones. Iida Tenya actuó como si nada mientras iban directo al salón de clases.

"Sera mejor darnos prisa".

Dándose cuenta de que Iida acelero el paso, Izuku y Yua decidieron dejar el tema hasta ahí sabiendo que por el momento no llegaran a nada. No sin contar de que ni Iida no respondió la pregunta en la que tenía una mirada seria y perdida sumida en pensamientos.

* * *

La clase 1-A estaba bulliciosa como siempre mientras hablaban de distintas cosas. Pero lo que todos tienen en común es la fama que recién adquirieron en el festival deportivo. Por supuesto, para Yua es como ver una especie de documental mientras veía a sus compañeros de clase sentirse como pequeñas celebridades recién saltadas a la fama.

Actualmente estaba hablando con Ochako sobre que la reconocieron de camino a la escuela y se siente un poco avergonzada. Le parece una chica muy linda y divertida con esas mejillas suaves como mochi.

"Ne, Yua-chan. Ahora que recuerdo no hemos visto tu traje de heroína".

Eso le tomo de sorpresa y movió la cabeza de lado en confusión "Pues ya lo veras en el próximo entrenamiento. Aun todavía no me lo han dado, hasta entonces debo utilizar el uniforme deportivo".

"Ohhh, ¿Qué tipo de traje es?" pregunto curiosa Mina al oír la conversación. Junto con Hagakure, Tsuyu y Kirishima curiosos también.

"Pues" comenzó mientras observaba a sus amigos expectantes. "Es un secreto".

"Ehhhh".

Ni ella misma lo ha visto y solo le dio un boceto al Departamento de Apoyo sobre cómo va de acuerdo a su quirk y temática con su personalidad. Justo cuando iban seguir conversando de ese mismo tema, Yua centro su atención en Katsuki que estaba en su típica pose con las manos en los bolsillos y su cara refunfúñate como siempre.

Después de la escapada y seguir visitándolo en "sueños" todas las noches para seguir con los experimentos de ayuda en mejorar técnicas médicas, el chico explosivo estaba más iracundo cuando la veía. Entendía de que no le gustaba de que le tomaran el pelo, pero no es como si tuviera otra opción. La energía vital de Bakugo tiene ondas especiales sin contar su quirk que lo aumenta en poder. Con esa energía y las notas adquiridas pudo darse cuenta que al absorber algo de su energía la puede canalizar en energía curativa diferente, pero a la vez efectiva para sanar más rápidamente y tener control efectivo en los movimientos corporales de batalla físicos.

Todavía tiene la teoría de que como su quirk tiene relación con acción física directa se le hace más fácil absorber y curar a la gente. Con eso creo el líquido rosa mezclado con perlas rosas trituradas al transformarlas en joyas con la energía vital de Katsuki.

Aun así, no se esperaba que fuera de color rosa. Pensaba que se formaría un opal de fuego, granate o incluso jade de color naranja. Hmm, necesitara investigar eso más a fondo.

"Oi".

Saliendo del trance de sus pensamientos, Katsuki le reclamo con la vista y sus dientes que parecen que se estaban volviendo afilados de que ya sabía de lo estaban observando.

"¿Qué coño te pasa?. Deja de posar tu mirada de acosadora en mi" reclamo en gruñidos el chico rubio cenizo.

"Oh, ¿Te estaba mirando mucho?" pregunto con inocencia. La clase entera se preguntaba cómo la nueva chica no se sentía algo intimidada por las interacciones con Katsuki.

"¡Llevas un maldito rato con tus ojos encima de mí!" expreso mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. "¿No te enseñaron a no mirar fijamente a las personas?".

"Bueno entiendo tu punto y tienes razón de que es grosero de mi parte, pero llevo pensando en esto desde que llegue" la seriedad del asunto mientras se acercaba hacia el chico sin dudar, como una especie de conejito que iba hacia la boca del lobo sin miedo.

"Yua-chan" dijo Ochako tratando de que su amiga no interactuara con Bakugo y le hable en forma grosera.

"Kacchan" se acercó Izuku pensado lo mismo, pero a la vez preocupado de lo que dira la enfermera de la clase.

Mientras que todos los demás estaban entre absortos, asustados e interesados que estaban viendo como una especie de documental en vivo de la supervivencia adolescente. Cabe mencionar que cuando realmente se necesita al maestro del aula nunca está disponible.

"Tu cabello realmente es tan puntiagudo como parece?".

Un neutral silencio con el ligero viento pasando hizo que toda la escena estuviera en shock y congelada. Tanto que todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento, en conclusión: ¿Realmente hizo esa pregunta?".

Y como si no fuera suficiente, con la audacia vista en Yua se acercó a Katsuki y paso sus manos en su cabello para verificar realmente sus dudas formuladas. No estaba lejos de lo que pensó, cuando conoció a Bakugo Katsuki su cabello fue primero lo que le llamo la atención al recordarle a los Pomerania, pero al tenerlo de cerca es como un puercoespín. Hasta incluso su cabello es sorprendentemente suave.

"Increíble, es suave como la lana de oveja".

"Hoshino realmente es muy valiente" dijo Kirishima asombrado de la valentía mostrada por ella.

"Ciertamente, pensé que es algo idiota, pero es más del lado inocente" formulo Jiro igual de sorprendida.

"Ya se viene la Baku-explosion" afirmo Kaminari dando pasos hacia atrás.

"Tu…" susurro Katsuki con una voz tranquila y calmada lo cual eso lo hace más tenebroso. "¿Tienes deseos de ser un maldito fantasma?" l pregunto sono como afirmación mientras ponía su cara en modo tenebroso, pero la chica de ojos morado lavanda estrellado no se inmuto.

Más bien puso una sonrisa adorable, esto hizo que la hizo verse muy hermosa y adorable al mismo tiempo. Yua tiene una especie de encanto natural inconsciente que disquera Katsuki puede contra él.

"Pareces un _Zashiki Warashi_" afirmo con unas risitas. "Izuku tienes razón, por su aura puedo decir que es muy hogareño. Hay que confirmar si cocina y limpia bien".

Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron ante las palabras suaves e inocente saliendo de la boca de la chica pelicastaña clara. Izuku se hizo una nota mental de escapar de las energías oscuras que dentro de un rato produciría Kacchan cuando se le pase el shock.

Por el lado de Katsuki estaba entre sentimientos en conflicto. Ira, enojo, nervios, confusión, humillación, pero sobretodo confusión y ¿calma? Ante cada interacción con esta chica. Optando por de que la chica utilizo su quirk para leer entre si su aura vital e invadir su privacidad, se atreve con el descaro de burlarse de él y hasta llamarlo por un fantasma hogareño. Esta seguro que ni coño sabe lo que es eso (Agregando de que matara a Deku de soplón por lo entendido).

"¡¿ESTAS JODIDAMENTE MUERTA, EXTRA DE MIERDA?!".

Lo siguiente que paso es que Yua le puso de golpe, no uno, ni dos, si no cinco mochis de fresa de golpe en la boca de Katsuki para callarlo. En su presencia, no iba a permitir que ese chico le hable así o a sus seres queridos. Necesita aprender algunos modales y normas del buen oyente. La cara de Katsuki se estaba poniendo azul mientras estaba dándose golpes en el pecho mientras trataba de tragarse los mochis. Los demás armaron es escándalo por las acciones violentas mientras que Iida y Momo trataban de mantener la calma del salón.

"Todos cálmense, por favor" hablo Momo con el tono de voz elegante mientras veía lo que pasaba.

"Oh, Dios mío. Yua-chan domestico a Bakugo de un solo golpe" hablo Hagakure con admiración.

"Más bien con mochis de fresa" hablo Ojiro viendo lo sucedido con nervios.

"Kacchan" dijo Izuku asustado con Kirishima que le daban masajes en la espalda para que tragara los mochis. Parece que el ataque definitivo para callar a la gente de Yua era con mochi.

"Baku-bro, realmente tienes un camino que recorrer con tu crush" dijo Kirishima tratando de darle apoyo.

"Mgmgh (¿A quien le llamas maldito crush?)" dijo entre sus sentidos de comunicarse, pero nada. Esos mochis eran bien gruesos para comer.

"¿De dónde sacaste esos mochis?" preguntó Tsuyu con su cara normalmente tranquila, mientras Ochako la observaba en una nueva luz de admiración y ternura.

Yua les enseño una bolsa azul clara en la que llevaba varios mochis de fresa "Recovery Girl me los dio para que se los diera a mis pacientes, independientemente de su asunto esto los ayudara a calmarse". Mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa les ofreció si querían uno y aceptaron el dulce dando gracias.

"Yua-chan. Realmente serás una buena doctora" hablo Ochako tratando de no reírse al ver la escena mientras comía el delicioso mochi de fresa.

"Zashiki Warashi debe calmar su temperamento o le causara futuros problemas de estrés, cardíacos y hasta de su quirk".

"Creo que puede ayudar si sube sus niveles de azúcar" sugirió Sato Rikido.

"Ciertamente".

Con lo sucedido y por fin de que Katsuki no se estuviera asfixiando con el mochi asesino, poso su vista a los dos chicos preocupado por él y los mando a la mierda mientras miraba con odio evidente a Yua.

"¡Puto Minion, tratabas de matarme!".

"No lo hice solo trataba de que te calmaras".

"¡Casi me asfixias!" grito trastornado. "Y ni siquiera sabes que significa Zashiki Warashi".

"Es el fantasma del folclore japonés que protege las casas dándole buena fortuna y cuidándolas. Son conocidos por tener una sensación hogareña y cálida, son como las amas de casa".

Ciertamente no está equivocada, pero lo de ama de casa es bien curioso de que lo digan.

"¿Espera, estas comparando a Bakugo como una ama de casa?" pregunto Mineta asustado.

"Bueno, su energía vital la siento apasionada y salvaje, pero en el fondo se siente cálida y familiar de hogar. Si lo que me dijo Izuku es cierto, seguro eres una buena ama de casa".

"¿Eh?" toda la clase respondió.

Katsuki sintiendo su ojo derecho crispar, poso su vista en Deku "Deku, tu…".

"Y-Y-Yua-san. Creo que debo enseñarte bien sobre las mitologías japonesas" hablo con nervios el chico de pelo verde alejándose rápidamente de Katsuki.

Y con la señal divina entrante, la puerta se abrió pasando Aizawa-sensei viendo el ambiente que se estaba formando. Por una vez en su vida, Midoriya Izuku nunca se sintió tan feliz de ver a su maestro de aula pronto.

"Buenos días" hablo Aizawa.

"Buenos días" hablo toda la clase mientras se sentaban rápidamente en sus asientos.

Pasando de lado con su aspecto desaliñado paso de una vez para hablar de la clase importante de hoy mientras observaba las miradas intensas de muerte de Bakugo, la mirada de agradecimiento del niño problema y la sonrisita inocente de la niña enfermera. Ya sentía el cansancio ante los problemas que seguro causaron antes de entrar.

* * *

"Hoy elegirán los nombres claves como héroes". La clase quedo sorprendida por el anuncio de su sensei. Esperaban algo relacionado con temas analíticos o relacionados con un examen.

En eso se invocó los grandes gritos de alegría y emoción por una clase divertida. Aizawa activo su quirk con los ojos rojos tenebrosos para callarlos y proseguir con la clase. Ya quiere ir a lo principal y volver a dormir.

"Antes de que me interrumpieran, esto tiene que ver con la elección del draft de los pro héroes que mencione el otro día. Estas ofertas normalmente inician entre segundo y tercer año. Aun así, tienen la oportunidad de demostrar su potencial y ganar experiencia con las ofertes de los héroes que los han escogido. Después de pasar una semana de pasantía con ellos ya verán demostrado lo aprendido en su tiempo con ellos y sus habilidades que desarrollaron. Aquellos de ustedes que recibieron ofertas elegirán una agencia, mientras que los que los demás elegirán de una lista de agencias que aceptan pasante".

Con la información que mostraba Aizawa, mostro en la pantalla de la clase, los gráficos de aquellos que recibieron ofertes. Los más destacado fueron en primer lugar, Todorki Shouto y en segundo, Bakugo Katsuki. Lo curioso de esto es que son los lugares opuestos en el festival deportivo.

"Todoroki de primero y Bakugo de segundo" dijo Jiro algo sorprendida

"Los lugares opuestos en el festival deportivo" hablo Kirishima.

"No es de extrañar de que algunos estén asustados por preguntar por el ganador que estaba atado en el podio" expreso Sero su punto con mucho sentido.

"¡¿De qué tienen miedos los pros?!" grito Katsuki escuchando la conversación.

"Zashiki Warashi, no tienes por qué enojarte" aconsejo Yua con tranquilidad.

"¡¿Deja de llamarme así, Minion?!" reclamo el chico sacando su enojo en dirección hacia ella.

"Se ve que estas tranquila con los resultados, Yua-san" hablo Momo que era su compañera de asiento a su lado. Ya que están en la última fila.

"Bueno, ya sabía de qué no tendría ofertas por que ingrese después del festival" hablo mientras pensaba en lo siguiente: _Por el momento debo centrarme en el entrenamiento de Izuku y hacer sus rutinas médicas. Ya debe tener alguna oferta aun si no aparece"._

"Midoriya, no tienes ni una" hablo Mineta sacudiendo a Izuku y este tenía una expresión plana mientras asentía. "Están asustados por la forma loca en la que peleaste".

"Si".

"Bueno, seguro que los mismos profesionales no se quieren hacer cargo de futuros problemas que lleven estudiantes en las pasantías. Algunos se arriesgan, mientras que otros piensan en sí mismos".

"Yua-san".

"Yua-san. Eso es ser demasiada franca" hablo Momo sorprendida. La chica mencionada se volteo confundida, pero expresando su punto.

"Pero es la verdad. Son adultos después de todo y piensan en sí mismos y sus circunstancias personales".

Incapaz de refutar esa lógica y con la mirada analítica de Aizawa en ellas, mejor era guardar silencio. Con los demás hablan, jactándose y quejándose de los resultados, Izuku estaba pensando en lo siguiente que iba a hacer y sobre cómo seguir ganando experiencia. Con la explicación de Aizawa de que las pasantías ayudaran en una forma de entrenamientos al ver a los héroes profesionales trabajando de primera mano, los nombres claves héroes es de ayuda para reconocerse entre sí.

"Llegando a los nombres de héroes" hablo Aizawa atrayendo la atención. "Como todos ustedes son de primer año, tendrán el tiempo necesario para cambiar su nombre, pero tengan cuidado, a menudo ese nombre se quedará. Elijan sabiamente y eso aplica en donde hacer pasantías".

"Ahora si esto me pone nervioso" pensó el chico pecoso tragando saliva.

"Deben ser serios sobre o si no..".

"¡Pagaran un infierno de por vida!".

La puerta se abre de golpe sorprendiendo a la clase en lo que entra la heroína 18+: Midnight. Anuncia su llegada como una reina pavoneándose entre todos atrayendo las miradas de todos, sobretodo de Kaminari, Sero y Mineta. Poniendo una sonrisa traviesa mientras el hombre desaliñado indicaba que tomaría una siesta y se metía en su saco de dormir amarillo y entro en modo de hibernar.

Midnight dejando que su amigo descanse, saco de la nada unos lienzos y empezó a repartirlos a todos para comenzar la actividad "Una vez con los lienzos en la mano escriban sus nombres por que con esos son los que serán reconocidos en la sociedad. Comiencen".

La sala está llena de murmullos, dudas y palabras. Pero Izuku es blanco. Está en blanco. No sabe que poner ni en que se puede reflejar. Siempre ha alcanzado sus sueños, pero ahora se da cuenta que es diferente de All Might, de varios chicos, pero entonces la pregunta es ¿Qué héroe es el entonces?.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos con la voz de Midnight avisando de que es hora de mostrar la propuesta de sus nombres y ahora siente el doble de nervios y un golpe de estómago. No estaba previsto esto.

Llamando a alguien para que presente su nombre, paso Aoyama Yuga que estaba con una sonrisa radiante mientras mostraba su nombre héroe que era el siguiente: Héroe Brillante: I cant not stop twinkling.

"Lo que significa, no puedo detener mi brillo" explicó el significado del nombre.

"_Una frase_" pensaron todos en shock.

"Aoyama, eso es una frase" hablo Yua sinceridad al 100.

"Es más fácil si quitas el 'I' y 'can not' por 'can't' " hablo Midnight mientras corregía la gramática del nombre.

"Es correcto, mademoiselle".

"¿Realmente está bien?" hablo la clase en general.

"Como sea, solo escoge uno, inglés o francés, por favor" hablo Sato.

Mientras toda la clase suspiraba ante las siguientes payasadas mostradas. Yua se estaba divirtiendo con sus nuevos compañeros de clase, pero incluso ella esta indecisa de mostrar su verdadero nombre de héroe.

Poso su vista en Katsuki que estaba verificando su lienzo y decidió arriesgarse a tomar el paso.

* * *

Después del nombre fallido de Mina para llamarse Alien Queen y el éxito de nombre de Tsuyu en Froppy, la clase iba normal y burbujeante. Pasaban los nombres de Kirishima: Red Riot, Jiro como Earphone Jack, Kaminari: Chargebolt, incluso Koda como Anima. Sonó como uno de los más tiernos.

Cada uno tiene un nombre genial y asombroso, pero uno de los que les gusto en especial a Izuku es el de Uraraka-san y Yaoyorozu. La primera suena muy bien con su quirk y en relación a su personalidad junto con lo burbujeante que suena. Y en el de Yaoyorozu también relacionado con su quirk y lo simple y genial que suena al recordar.

Po un momento poso su vista en su amigo Iida cuando termino de mostrar su nombre y volvieron sus preocupaciones, pero todavía no se rendirá en ayudarlo. Por el momento, es hora de mostrar el suyo y ya tiene la idea de realmente como llamarse.

Pasando a presentar su nombre y con un suspiro soltado antes de voltear el lienzo. La sorpresa y murmullos de la clase era de esperar.

"Midoriya, ¿Estas bien con eso?" preguntó Kaminari.

"Te llamaran así de por vida" hablo Kirishima preocupado por la decisión de su amigo.

Asintiendo a sus palabras expreso su punto de escoger ese nombre: Antes a mí tampoco me gustaba ese nombre" poso su vista en esos ojos color chocolate. "Pero alguien cambio ese significado, eso tuvo un gran impacto en mi…y me hizo muy feliz".

Los recuerdos pasados al cambiar ese significado y hacerlo renacer lo hace tener en claridad sus objetivos. Esto lo hace querer ser ambicioso, pero a la vez cumplir sus sueños con esa fuerza latente que lleva por dentro.

_Mostrar tu fuerza interior_

Sorprendido por esas palabras paso a ver quién las había dicho, pero nada. Por si acaso dirigió la mirada hacia Yua o incluso Ochako pero estaban igual de confundidas por su expresión.

"Midoriya, ¿Estas bien?" pregunto la muestra seductora al ver a su alumno confundido.

"Ah, ah. No, estoy bien" retomo la calma y siguió mostrando su nombre. "Este es mi nombre de héroe".

Todos aceptaron el nombre con gusto y buenos ánimos, mientras que Katsuki estaba entre enojado y trastornado (y un poco asombrado) por la osadía de ese nombre. Una chica cabello castaño corto y mejillas de mochi sonreía con orgullo y plenitud por esa especie de homenaje. La mirada que le enviba su amigo le ponía los pelos de punta, pero a la vez muy risueña y alegre.

_Deku _

Un nombre perfecto.

Mientras que la última en presentar su nombre que es Yua, puso su excusa de que no lo ha pensado todavía, pero no fue necesario ya que justo eso sonó la campana dando el descanso. La chica pelicastaña clara se sintió satisfecha de no revelar todavía su nombre de heroína y de poder grabar (en secreto) la declaración de nombre de Izuku mientras hacia el homenaje a Ochako.

Pudo darse cuenta de que inconscientemente es _Muy _importante para ella y les parecen adorables. Siente que debe recopilar esos momentos para ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, sobretodo a Izuku como su anfitrión.

"Esto cada vez es más emocionante".

* * *

Después de la hora de almuerzo, siguientes clases y la hora de salida. Justo cuando Ochako le propuso a Izuku y Yua de que se fueran juntos a casa, la verdadera batalla comenzó.

Como explicarle a tu ¿crush?/amiga de que estas viviendo bajo el mismo techo que la nueva chica, pero sin que sospeche de que toman el mismo camino juntos a casa. El pobre chico de cabello esponjo nunca se ha sentido tan culpable en su vida que tenga que mentir o inventar una excusa. Ni siquiera fue tan difícil en ocultar algunas verdades a Kacchan.

Yua por otra parte veía el conflicto interno en la cara de Izuku mientras sentía una gotita de nervios estilo anime correr por su nuca. Ya le había dicho que no se preocupara por eso, pero parece que fueron oídos sordos.

"¿Deku-kun, pasa algo?" preguntó Ochako.

"N-n-nada pa-pasa, Uraraka-san" hablo tartamudeando Izuku en nervios, le pidió con la mirada a su amiga cómplice que lo ayuda, pero ni ella misma sabía que decir.

Solo movió sus piernas balanceándolas en la mesa del escritorio de profesor mientras se acomodaba sus medias hasta los muslos. Ella tiene el lema de que es mejor decir la verdad para no crear más mentiras complicadas de acuerdo a la situación dada.

"Mejor adelantémonos a ir a casa, ni siquiera Iida está" respondió Yua mientras lideraba el paso. Era mejor esto que nada, ya se le ocurrirá algo en el camino.

"¡ESTOY EN UNA POSICION BIZARRA!" el grito invocado y rugiente de All Might en su forma musculosa llego de sorpresa al buscar a los mencionados. "Necesito que vengan conmigo, por favor, Midoriya-shounen, Hoshino-shoujo".

En eso supieron de que era algo secreto y tuvieron que decirle a Uraraka-san que se adelantara en irse.

Fueron a una esquina de los pasillos de donde quedaban cerca los baños y ahí All Might les comenzó a explicar lo que paso. Primero, ambos obtuvieron una oferta de pasantía con un héroe llamado Gran Torino. Segundo, es una persona que conoce el secreto del One for All y por eso seguro los escogió para que pasaran las pasantías con él. Tercero, pero no menos importante, parece que ese es un maestro de miedo que incluso el mismísimo All Might tiembla al recordar sus entrenamientos espartanos con él.

Izuku todavía estaba a tiempo para retractarse, pero Yua tomo la palabra indicando que aceptarían la oferta. Y así consiguieron pasar sus pasantías con el antiguo maestro de All Might y el amigo jurado de su predecesor. Lo único bueno al final del día fue que Yua invento una excusa de que debía comprar unas cosas antes de llegar a casa y está en la dirección contraria. Evitando sospechas de Ochako y seguir el camino a casa con ella. Izuku pensó seriamente en lo sucedido en los días siguientes.

Al saber con muchos detalles de las noticias del estado del hermano mayor de Iida, Ingenium. Inclusive, de que enterarse de que sus pasantías serán en Hosu, Tokyo donde fue atacado. Solo formulaban las teorías de lo que esté planeando realmente. Aun si dijera algo no puede ya que el mismo no le ha dicho nada. Así siguieron las cosas y las interacciones hasta que llego el primer día de las pasantías.

* * *

"Sera mejor que tengan cuidado con sus trajes y no los boten" hablo Aizawa en la estación de trenes con todos sus estudiantes. "Hoshino, cuida muy bien ese traje. Es la primera vez que lo utilizaras" poso su vista con dureza hacia Yua que asentía con seriedad. Aunque es una chica muy tranquila en clase, se ha mostrado con muchos misterios en no mostrar su nombre de heroína y ni siquiera pedir su traje hasta un día antes de las pasantías. Esta rezando internamente de que no se convierta en una niña problema. Ya tiene suficiente con uno. "Cuiden muy bien sus modales con los pro héroes. Eso es todo".

Con todos tomando caminos distintos hacia sus pasantías. Izuku alcanzo a Iida con Uraraka y pudo por fin decir con sus palabras antes de que se vaya.

"Iida-kun" hablo algo fuerte mientras veía su espalda tranquila pero tensa, algo notado a los ojos expertos. "Si alguna vez te sientes desesperado o intranquilo, háznoslo saber." Ochako asintió a esas palabras preocupada. "Somos amigos, ¿verdad?".

Dándose vuelta para mostrar una sonrisa serena, pero de tristeza ligera asintió "Si". Con esa respuesta se despidió de sus amigos y siguió su camino.

Viendo al representante alejarse, Izuku y Ochako estuvieron preocupados de lo que haría, pero nada podían hacer a partir de ese momento. Que tan equivocados estaban esos pensamientos que indicaban que era el comienzo de un fatídico día que viene a cambiar muchas cosas en los presentes, al fin y al cabo.

Pero este momento de seriedad se rompió con el grito de muere de parte de Bakugo hacia Yua.

"Sabes que puedes quedar afónico de tanto gritar" explico Yua mientras esperaba a Izuku para irse.

"¡Que te importa, Minion!" grito como un gremlin, Katsuki.

"No soy un minion. Me llamo Yua, Zashiki".

"DEJA DE LLAMARME ASI".

"Me niego" respondió la chica con un puchero muy tierno.

"Yua-san. Es hora de irnos" dijo Izuku tratando de que no se envuelva en otra pelea con Kacchan. Últimamente, esos dos tienen unos encuentros de peleas muy raros desde el error de **No confesión**.

Kacchan siempre le responde mal o le exige respuesta, pero Yua lo ignora y que debe cuidar sus modales, salud y energía vital. Eso causo que se pusiera más iracundo y que destapara la verdad de quien es ella. Izuku decidió preguntarle a que se refería, pero ella lo menciono como unas reacciones de ciertos experimentos que le hizo al rubio cenizo sin su permiso. Todavía no sabe cuáles por que no quiso entrar en detalles. Aunque puede ver que de alguna forma pequeña a Yua le gusta poner a Katsuki en su sitio. No está mal de vez en cuando, pero que no se le pase la mano y que la meta en problemas sin vuelta atrás es lo único que le pidió.

"Parece que se llevan bien" hablo Ochako divertida de las interacciones de ese par.

"Solo espero que no termine en ataques con mochis" respondio Izuku recordando el ataque de su enfermera autoproclamada.

Y como si fuera innovación, Yua le metió esta vez, cuatro mochis gruesos de fresa a Katsuki en la boca tratando de ahogarlo, pero el chico le dio batalla al empujarla, pero no sirvió de nada ya que le quito sus brazos de golpe y le empujo los mochis de una. Ya se volvía a repetirse la escena en clases.

Rápidamente, Izuku y Ochako fueron al rescate y evitar que ocurra una baku-explosión.

* * *

En el camino del tren bala en el que el dúo que pasaran sus pasantías con Gran Torino, hablaron del tema de quien es realmente ese hombre. Para sorpresa del usuario del OFA su amiga tiene algo de información de el por parte de su madre. Era un héroe muy fuerte que tenía un carácter fuerte con All Might y que heredo algunos estilos fuertes de pelea que el símbolo de la paz muestra. Incluso que tienen una forma de enseñar parecida, en otras palabras, espartana.

Con poca información a la mano, pero valiosa. Ya puede prepararse mentalmente para lo que viene y en su camino indicado fueron a la residencia donde vive ese hombre. El lugar mencionado era un edificio viejo lleno de grietas con un par de ventanas rotas. Una vivienda fuera de lo común, pero no es como si hubiera peores o en mal estado.

Levantando el puño para tocar y en lo que pregunta por el señor nada ocurre.

"Buenos días. Somos de la preparatoria UA. Midoriya Izuku y Hoshino Yua" hablo Yua mientras Izuku empezó a abrir la puerta.

En eso posaron su vista hacia a un señor tirado boca abajo en el suelo y un charco de líquido rojo. En un segundo, Izuku pego un grito del susto mientras que Yua rápidamente fue directo hacia el señor para ayudarlo. Sus instintos médicos la pusieron en acción.

"¡Esta muerto!" grito asustado el peliverde esponjoso.

"Llama una ambulancia, rápido" hablo entre prisas Yua a punto de tocar al señor, pero entonces se percató de que se movía y alzo la barbilla mostrando su cara.

"Estoy vivo".

"¡Ah! ¡Está vivo!" siguió gritando Izuku, pero después soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Yua le dio un zape al anciano por asustarlos de esa manera "No haga este tipo de escenas al poco tiempo de conocerlo, por favor".

Qué mejor de comenzar el primer día de pasantías de estos futuros héroes adorables con esta inesperada situación.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**P****or fin terminado, tarde más de lo esperado. Algunas veces calculo una semana, pero tardo como 15 días a la perfección. No sé si algunos les gustara tantas palabras, pero si hay muchas porque es información especial y detallada y por qué fanfiction me hace ver que no escribo mucho.**

**Este nivel de arco y modo de escribir y en describir la evolución de personajes se lo debo a Raja-Ulat de fanfiction. Adoro sus fics de bnha y le doy patrocinio de que me ayudo en describir detalladamente los personajes, aun si se ve como OC los del canon.**

**Anyway, espero que les guste y tratare de subir lo más prontito posible en mis alcances.**

**Me despido dando besos a Lily123Fuentes y StephanieRomeroPalen en wattpad.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Plus Ultra!.**


	4. Héroes retirados y alianzas peligrosas

**Ya volví y con muchas ganas en este inicio del mes, Yeii. Les tengo este capitulo y debo recordar que no estará al 100% canon del anime/manga, pero siempre hago que este la esencia total o mayoritariamente.**

**Ya sin que decir les dejo a leer a su gusto.**

* * *

A los minutos de calmarse de la situación en presentarse, el héroe retirado se presentó mientras se limpiaba de la salsa de tomate que confundieron con sangre y las salchichas esparcidas por el suelo.

"Hyaa, discúlpenme. Estaba llevando mi comida a la mesa para calentarla, pero me resbale en el camino".

"Al menos no estaba jugando con comida" reclamo todavía enojada Yua por lo sucedido mientras ayudaba al anciano a pararse.

Izuku por otro lado estaba algo sorprendido y sigue asimilando lo que paso hace unos segundos, junto en los pensamientos diciendo que las salchichas con salsa de tomate dieron una mala impresión.

Gran Torino, sobándose la nuca por el golpe recibido poso su vista en la chica y al ver su aspecto dulce y linda de muñeca pregunto "¿Quién eres, Tsukiko?".

"Ese es el nombre de mi madre" respondió su pregunta con recelo.

"¿_Este era el antiguo ex –maestro de All Might?_" pensó para mí mismo Izuku todavía asombrado. El hombre que se suponía que hacía temblar el gran símbolo de paz, era un anciano bajito con una barba y cabello canoso puntiagudo, con su traje de héroe en tonos amarillos y su antifaz negro. Sin contar que daba un aspecto senil y con sordera.

"Somos estudiantes de la preparatoria UA, Midoriya Izuku y Hoshino Yua" se presentó el chico alzando un poco la voz.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el anciano senil y algo sordo tratando de escuchar.

"Midoriya Izuku y Hoshino Yua" alzo más la voz el chico para que tratara de escucharlo.

"_Este hombre, no será…_" pensó Yua mientras lo veía de cerca.

En el modo de pensamientos, Gran Torino se dejó caer en su trasero mientras seguía temblando, Izuku y Yua estaban algo sorprendidos, pero cuando trataron de levantarlo dijo lo siguiente: "Quiero comer algo".

"¡¿Comer?!".

"Oh, Toshinori!" hablo el anciano fijando su vista en él.

"¡Se equivoca!".

Suspirando ante esta situación, Yua le dijo a Izuku que hiciera una llamada a _Ya sabes quién_, para que le diga que hacer ahora. Mientras Izuku ibas sacando su teléfono, Yua vio que Gran Torino se paraba e iba abriendo el maletín con el traje de Izuku adentro.

"Oiga, señor" exclamo Yua mientras se acercaba a él.

"Ah, ¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunto alarmado el chico de cabellera verde nervioso.

"Dispara el One for All".

Algo sorprendidos por el cambio de tono del señor mientras iba viendo los artilugios del traje del actual usuario de ese dicho quirk. Yua pudo observar con su vista intuitiva como el aura y energía vital de ese hombre se mostraba realmente.

"Ya está mostrando sus verdaderos colores, eh señor" hablo con calma la chica mientras seguía analizando la situación y palabras.

"Yua-san, de-''.

"Ja, siempre directa al grano sin importar si les falta el respeto a otros" hablo el anciano posando su vista en ella "Hija de Tsukiko tenías que ser".

Un poco molesta por la forma en que se refirió a su progenitora, se le acercó y le dio otro zape en la nuca. Cabe decir que los presentes en la habitación se sorprendieron.

"¡Yua-san!".

"Le agradecería que no hable así de mi madre. Ella junto con Recovery Girl ya me han hablado de usted. Mas no quiere decir que deba mostrar el mismo respeto por la forma en la que se expresa".

Sorprendido (y adolorido) por las palabras audaces de esta chica ya Gran Torino debe tener cuidado con lo que dice delante de ella. Parece que Chiyo le informo demasiado sobre él.

"Bueno, lo que quiero saber es del mocoso hasta donde maneja el One for All y que tan bien lo hace. Así que dejen la charla para después y pónganse sus trajes. Que la hora es none".

Es demasiado rápido y confuso. En un instante parece un anciano frágil, pero ahora muestra un temple arrogante y audaz. Junto con las palabras de Yua, pareciera que ella incluso sabe más cosas de las que él ni siquiera está al tanto. Mientras iban formulándose pensamientos en su cabeza verde esponjosa, Yua toco la puerta de la habitación en donde se está cambiando el chico preguntando si está listo.

"Vamos, Izuku. Ese señor tiene unas manías muy raras".

"Si".

Salió de la habitación mostrando su nuevo traje mejorado, el traje beta. La versión en verde oscuro de su traje alfa con mejoras en los guantes, rodilleras hasta las piernas llegando hasta los muslos y con un respirador. Cabe decir que tiene un aspecto más maduro y fuerte, un traje perfecto a la hora de combatir.

"Tu nuevo traje te queda bien. Muy cool con tus zapatos rojos" dijo Yua dándole un cumplido ocasionando que su paciente se pusiera nervioso.

"El tuyo también te queda muy bien, Yua-san".

Y era verdad, porque ahora estaba mostrando su traje de heroína que trataba de un traje de bruja muy chic pero perfecto para el combate. Con un vestido corto en colores lavanda y morado, con un cinturón en donde lleva pequeñas joyas como lunas, gota de lágrimas y hasta cara de gatito; tiene puestas también unas botas largas llegándole después de las rodillas y medias que se ven un poco al borde de color morado, junto con unos guantes sin dedos en negro y morado y el sombrero de bruja que no puede faltar. Daba la sensación de la propia brujita linda y encantadora, pero valiente.

"Ya por fin puedes mostrar tu traje de héroe" hablo Izuku mientras seguía observando de cerca el disfraz. "El estilo de las botas parecen delicadas, pero tienen una placa de metal como protección".

"Es una forma de engañar al enemigo y baje la guardia" le explico Yua con una sonrisita de orgullo. "Mi madre dice que debes transformar tus debilidades en fortalezas".

"Ohh, ya veo" pensándolo bien, Gran Torino menciono el nombre Tsukiko confundiéndola con ella, hasta All Might daba entender que cuando la presento era la hija de alguien que la conocía, ¿Podría ser el médico de All Might?.

"Yua-san, ¿Tu madre es el médico de All Might?" pregunto de una vez, a esta chica le gusta ir directo.

Yua poso su vista ante él y asintió "Así es, ¿Alguna otra pregunta?".

Antes de que pudiera hacer las siguientes planteadas en su cabeza desde hace un tiempo, Gran Torino pego un grito: "¡Apresúrense, mocosos que no tengo todo el día!". Sorprendidos por eso, ya sabían que la conversación iba ser para otro momento.

"Tienes que darme explicaciones" hablo en susurro en forma seria posando su vista en la chica. En cambio, solo le mostró una sonrisa que daba entender muchos secretos.

"Todo a su momento".

Gran Torino los esperaba a ambos abajo en la planta baja de su edificio. Ya tiene planeado que hacer para ambos, sobretodo al pupilo de Toshinori. A ver como mostrara su verdadero poder.

"Quiero que utilices el One for All. A nivel completo, cigoto".

"¿Cigoto?" pregunto extrañada Yua.

"Incluso la forma de hablar y hacerse el idiota es la misma" murmuro Izuku recordando la forma de enseñanza del símbolo de la paz.

"Dejen las habladurías y muéstrenme su poder" exclamo calmadamente el anciano mientras suspiraba, no se esperaba que uno fuera muy hablador y la otra una regañona como Chiyo. En un solo segundo, Gran Torino salió disparado mientras dejaba una ráfaga de viento por el impulso.

_"Es rápido" _pensaron ambos mientras se ponían en posición de pelea.

Izuku observaba desde algún sitio a donde fue a parar, mientras que Yua sentía en donde iba el aura del anciano pequeño. Cuando pudo captarlo supo que iba a dirección de dar un golpe en la espalda de Izuku y aprovecho para ir más rápida que él y bloquear con los dos brazos juntos.

Cabe mencionar que tanto Izuku como Gran Torino estaban impactados, pero el anciano retomo el control mientras iba en otra dirección y pegándose en la pared en ángulo del techo para observar a ese par.

"Te salvaste de un golpe de espalda si no fuera por los reflejos de esta enana" Yua sintió que se le rompía una venita de enojo a ese apodo. "Aunque, no es suficiente. No te confíes tanto de tus instintos. No pudo creer que una manta húmeda sea el noveno portador del One for All. All Might sigue siendo un novato".

Los movimientos rápidos en rebotar y chocar con las paredes mientras atacaban de espaldas a Izuku y de frente a Yua, se pudieron de espalda a espalda para bloquear los ataques del héroe mayor, pero fueron en vano ya que aparecía demasiado rápido. Izuku puso su vista observando todos los movimientos de Gran Torino, mientras que Yua cerro lo ojos y se concentró en algo en mente.

Pareciera que va hacia sitios en esconderse, pero la forma es detenerlo. Pero entonces no afectara lo suficiente. Izuku puso su brazo detrás y concentro su energía en su mano para dar el golpe. Yua captando el flujo de cambio de energía verde de Izuku uno más fuerte supo que iba a atacar al hombre, en modo de ayudarlo también agrego su energía vital casi transformándola en joyas y lanzarlas al momento exacto.

Lo que no supieron es que al momento de impulsarse desde arriba de Gran Torino predijo los movimientos de ambos y paso a la acción. Al ver que el chico se dio la vuelta para darle un golpe de frente dando como disparo, pero lo sorprendente es que no paso. Parece que Gran Torino lo esquivo y empujo al chico hacia el suelo de no ser por Yua que lanzo sus joyas de ataque.

"**Twinkle Shoot**" exclamo la chica que lanzo las joyas blancas disparadas como misiles de sus manos y alejando al anciano, no le dieron, pero fue lo suficiente para alejarlo.

Sabiendo que la chica iba a sacar más mientras aumentaba y sacaba más su energía vital, antes de que pudiera hacerlo se acercó como cohete para darle una patada en el estómago, pero la vista sobrehumana de Yua actuó antes y pudo alejarlo dando una voltereta hacia atrás y dándole una patada en el mentón. Tanto fue la sorpresa que cuando el anciano iba a atacar se fijó que la falda de la chica se volteo cuando dio la voltereta y vio las bragas que cargaba. No pudo guardar lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

"Encaje negro. ¿Ustedes las niñas de hoy en día son tan atrevidas?".

La tensión y vergüenza se rompió y chocaron como trenes explosivos, mientras que la siguiente reacción instintiva de la pobre chica fue dar un golpe veloz hacia el anciano con toda su fuerza vital como zigzag y dejándolo estampado en la puerta del edificio como un panqueque.

¡¿QUE CREE QUE HACE, ANCIANO SENIL PERVERTIDO?!".

Ni siquiera Izuku pudo parar a su amiga debido a la rapidez de lo ocurrido y tuvo que detenerla de que siguiera atacando al pobre anciano pegado mientras iba a consolarla dándole palmaditas en la espalda y en la cabeza. Mientras que Gran Torino seguía tieso en la pared como insecto tratando se moverse y siguiendo en shock por lo ocurrido.

"¿Qué diablos acaba de pasar?".

**~5 minutos después~**

Después de despegar al anciano de la pared (y curar su espalda adolorida) los chicos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras recibían las críticas ante los errores cometidos. El anciano bajito estaba en sentimientos contradictorios porque por un lado ambos chicos tienen mucho potencial tienen sus fallas y unas formas de atacar MUY salvajes. Solo esperaba de que no lo llevaran a la tumba antes de tiempo.

"Primero que nada comenzare contigo mocoso" apunto hacia Izuku. "Estas viendo tanto a All Might como un dios como el One for All como un poder que no tienes derecho utilizar a tope. Esto hace que tu admiración por All Might y tu sentido del deber te ponen en situaciones en donde estas atrapado".

"Hmm, en otras palabras, son como grilletes" hablo Yua entendiendo las críticas.

"¿Grilletes?".

"Exacto, mocosa atrevida" hablo Gran Torino mientras que hacia subir el enojo y vergüenza de la chica hace solo unos minutos. Parece que tiene deseos de muerte. "Andas pensando que el One for All es más especial de lo que realmente es".

Sorprendido por esas palabras, Izuku no comprendía de que hablaba. Claro que es algo especial el One for All y muestra su poder y va en aumento cuando se hereda. Pero, ¿Acaso paso por alto algunos principios básicos?.

"Te dejare pensar en esto por tu cuenta. Ahora pasare contigo mocosa-''.

_¡Crash!_

El sonido del golpe era Yua que le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza al anciano por seguirla llamando así. Ya estaba harta de que la siguiera llamando de esa forma.

"Le dije que no me llame de esa manera, por favor".

"Duele, no tienes consideración ante la gente mayor, niña" reclamo en dolor Gran Torino. Esta niña sin duda iba a mandarlo a la tumba en vez de alargar su vida.

"Usted ha sido el primero en no tener consideración con nosotros" reclamo Yua exasperada. "Dañar propiedad privada incluso si es su propia casa está mal y su forma de enseñar es igual a la de All Might. Brusco y sin disciplina".

"Yua-san, no tienes que decir eso" dijo Izuku tratando de calmar a su amiga. "Aunque tengas razón en eso".

"Incluso eres igual de directa al hablar como tu madre. Aunque tú lo haces con más dulzura" dijo Gran Torino mientras se paraba con su bastón hacia la puerta. "Mocosa, tu por otro lado eres muy consciente de todo".

Yua se congelo al momento por lo que dijo.

"Tienes unos reflejos sobrehumanos. No pierdes la concentración, sabes los límites de tu quirk y tienes bajo control tus emociones hasta lo más mínimo. Debo decir que es impresionante que hasta da miedo".

El silencio tornado en la habitación no ayudaba. Uno en estado de confusión, pero comprendiendo a la vez lo que pasaba. Hay muchos misterios, pero con sentido que Izuku está empezando a comprender, aun así, esto significa que Yua no ha mostrado su verdadero poder y sus intenciones con él. Ahora es el momento adecuado para descubrirlo.

"Pero me falta algo" dijo Yua para saber a donde quería llegar.

"Te falta pasión" hablo el anciano de frente. "Tienes todo bajo control, pero no sueltas tanto tu pasión para hacer más fuerte tus ataques, a excepción de la patada que me diste hace unos minutos".

"Pero concentrarse es algo primordial en el quirk de Yua-san" hablo Izuku comprendiendo la situación. "Si llegara a perder el control entonces desembocaría un poder peligroso y destructivo".

Sorprendida por esa declaración, Yua se volteo y poso sus ojos en el: "¿Tu…como sabes eso?".

"Muy bien, es todo por hoy y para responder eso es que eres muy obvia. No digo que no debes perder todo el control, pero debes equilibrarlo con tus emociones y lo que te impulsa".

Aun confundida por las palabras del héroe experimentado asintió con la cabeza y ya empezaba a formular pensamientos de si realmente está mostrando su verdadera forma que hasta incluso Izuku se dio cuenta.

"Aprovechen este momento para pensar mientras voy a comprar comida" dijo Gran Torino rompiendo la seriedad del momento.

¿Eh?

"Espere, no piensa dejarnos así de este modo, ¿no?" dijo Yua mientras veía como el anciano iba hacia la puerta con su bastón en la mano.

"¿Necesitan que los agarre de la mano o qué?" este anciano tiene una lengua afilada. "Si tanto quieren avanzar entonces, niña ven conmigo a comprar y tu mocoso sigue entrenando. Veremos si estando separados trabajan igual de rápido sus sentidos".

Sin dejar argumentos para contrarrestar, Gran Torino salió de la casa con una Yua suspirando mientras le daba indicaciones a Izuku de que resolvería esta situación, más o menos.

El chico no podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir y agregando la cuestión de como ahora limpiara el desastre ocasionado por el anciano.

* * *

Todavía no sabe cómo termino en esta situación. Acompañar a Gran Torino afuera era algo, pero que lo ayudara a hacer la compra del almuerzo y cena es otra cosa. Personalmente, pensaba en quedarse con Izuku y hacerle unos exámenes al ver que este anciano no se quiere hacer cargo de ellos. Ahora, tiene que hacer comprar los alimentos adecuados, pero no conoce mucho de la gastronomía japonesa para arriesgarse.

"¿Realmente solo vine a ayudarle a comprar ingredientes?" comenzó a ir directo al grano como siempre.

"¿Si fuera eso no crees que te hubiera mandado a comprar carne de primera en vez de taiyaki?"

"Quizás solo se le antojo y le da pereza gastar dinero de más" dijo Yua alzando los hombros. "Desde que llegamos ha sido muy impredecible y su forma de enseñar no ayuda a que Izuku comprenda del todo, aun sabiendo que es el poseedor del One for All".

Gran Torino esbozo una sonrisa ante el argumento de la chica "Estas al tanto de todo, incluso que el mismo mocoso".

"Solo lo deduje al ver la forma en que All Might se expresaba de usted" dijo Yua mientras aprovecho en entrar en el supermercado con descuentos junto con el anciano. "E Izuku está al tanto de usted y su relación en torno al One for All, el solo está pensando en varias cosas y sobretodo ahora que lo dejamos solos.

Del tiempo que lleva conociendo a la pelusita verde es algo descuidado con su salud y se mete en su propio mundo. Espera que no esté en sus posiciones de murmullos.

"Como le dije hace un rato" hablo el héroe anciano mientras compraban los ingredientes y agarrando la carne de primera demostrando que no es un tacaño. "Debe dejar de idealizar a Toshinori como si fuera un Dios y que el One for All es especial, debe hacerlo suyo si quiere tenerlo en sintonía y actuar al momento".

Yua arqueo una ceja ante el comentario "¿Y dejándolo limpiando el desorden ayudara?".

"Oye, estos humildes huesos no dan como hace en sus años jóvenes. Lo menos que pueden hacer es ayudarme en los quehaceres mientras los dejo dormir en mi techo". Así, Gran Torino se dirigió ya a la caja registradora a pagar e ir directo a la casa a almorzar el taiyaki que compraron.

Yua todavía no está convencida de las artimañas de este anciano, pero al menos respeta sus formas en cómo enseñarle a combatir. Si fuera el propio All Might ya hubieran hecho que sus huesos terminaran en polvo fino, se nota que no es muy bueno enseñando.

Debido a que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, Yua no se percato de que choco con alguien y era una chica de cabello rosado largo que tiro sus cosas lo que hizo que se despabilara de una vez. El desorden ocasionado la hizo ayudar a la persona con la que choco y recoger sus cosas rápidamente.

"Discúlpeme, no me fije por donde andaba".

"Tranquila, no pasa nada".

Apenas pudo observar detalladamente a la chica con la que choco y recogió rápido sus cosas con la llamada insistente del sensei Sorahiko.

"Oye apresúrate" hablo Gran Torino impaciente.

"Ya voy, ya voy. Disculpe las molestias" se disculpó por última vez la castaña antes de darle el ultimo papel de sus cosas y la dejo mientras daba la reverencia de disculpa japonesa.

La otra chica solo pudo reír ligeramente de lo ocurrido y dejarlo pasar, pero fue desapercibido para Yua como esa peli rosa mostraba una sonrisa misteriosa.

**~Un rato después~**

En cuanto llegaron pudieron ver que Izuku había estado escribiendo sus teorías y descubriendo el poder del One for All. Había descubierto que ya está pensando en el cómo un quirk y no un poder especial, algo que forma parte de su cuerpo. Estaba mostrando la forma de ver el One for All como su propio quirk, eso incluye escribir datos y teorías de los pensamientos y métodos analíticos que piensa aplicar como ayuda.

Después de limpiar un poco el sitio ocasionado por el desorden de la prueba, a Yua le toco hacer la cena con Izuku y quedo bien aceptable al paladar del anciano. Ya haciéndose de noche y con la hora de dormir a la vuelta de la esquina, observaron que el hombre cayo dormido como tronco en su cama rápidamente (La edad ayuda), por lo que ambos adolescentes se miraron las caras y asintieron pensando lo mismo.

Aprovechar el momento para entrenar.

Pasando en pasos silenciosos y saliendo del edificio. Por si acaso, se pusieron al lado de otros edificios cercanos para practicar mientras no despertaran a Gran Torino. Aunque, seguro no sería necesario.

"Flexiona bien las rodillas y concentra tu energía un poco en ellas al saltar y haces lo mismo cuando pegues el pie en la pared" aconsejo Yua mientras llevaba un cronometro para comenzar a hacer el conteo de su energía vital. Obedeciendo a lo dicho por su amiga, se puso en posición agachada mientras miraba la pared.

_"Imagina un huevo en el microondas, no se va romper, no se va romper"_ Izuku concentro el One for All pasando a sus piernas en lo que pudo sentir el poder hasta que se impulso de un salto hacia la pared. "Lo lo-''.

_¡CRASH!_

El golpe de la pared y quedar impactado por no impulsarse a tiempo para saltar en sincronía resta ver lo doloroso que comenzó este entrenamiento nocturno para el chico pecoso. Incluso Yua hizo una mueca de dolor a ver su paciente estampado en la pared y caer en las bolsas de basura como cojín. Hizo bien en ponerlas amontonadas por si acaso.

"Te dije que centres la energía, canalízala bien" hablo Yua mientras imitaba los movimientos de impulso y salto y haciéndolo con gracia, pero solo haciendo dos saltos. "No trates de poner fuerza en los brazos de forma brusca o te los vas a partir, antes de hacer el segundo salto céntrate en el movimiento de tus piernas".

"Increíble, no forma parte de tu quirk y lo haces a la perfección" murmuro Izuku mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a hacer los comandos que le daba su doctora improvisada.

_¡CRASH!_

Todavía no logra su objetivo.

"Izuku".

"De nuevo".

Otra vez de plano hacia la pared.

_¡CRASH!_

Sigue impactándose de golpe y cayendo de plano en las bolsas, algunos transeúntes van pasando y corren con miedo al ver su entrenamiento.

"¡De nuevo!".

"Estas determinado" Yua agarro su libro de notas con el cronometro y empezó a tomar datos del estado de su cuerpo mientras activa el **Pure Healing: Modo vista**, sus ojos lavandas con estrellas blancas en sus iris van tornando color morado mientras veía los colores de la energía de Izuku. Paso de sus brazos y energía verde pura radiante a tornarse un poco oscura por los golpes, síndrome del cansancio.

"¡Esta vez, lo lograre!" la determinación de Izuku era tan fuerte que su aura volvía al color verde brillante esmeralda como signo de seguir bien. Es interesante de ver.

"Separa las piernas para que no te golpees las rodillas" siguió observando como si le hizo caso esta vez y sus rodillas se salvaron de dañarse de moretones, aunque estuvieran protegidas del traje.

"Un momento, una sola parte…" la bombilla de sus pensamientos se ilumino mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Izuku. "Paciente, no concentres toda tu energía en una sola parte de tu cuerpo".

"¿Paciente?" pregunto el chico mientras se levantaba otra vez de las caídas continuas.

"Izuku, concentra el One for All por todo tu cuerpo, aunque sea por unos segundos y trata de moverte" explico Yua mientras lo ayudaba a pararse y curarse rápido con su quirk. "Si lo haces de esta forma podrá moverte e impulsarte rápido con el tiempo calculado".

Ahí Izuku comprendió entonces lo que Yua trataba de explicarle. "Claro, como encender desde el principio el interruptor de inicio". Poniéndose en pose de batalla y dejando ver las líneas rojas latentes, concentrado a máximo poder y dejando pasar todo el quirk por su cuerpo hasta que salió en chispas de electricidad verde chispeando y arqueándose por todo su cuerpo.

Yua con su vista mejorada pudo observar como el quirk y hasta su aura están tomando poder.

"Lo estas logrando" exclamo ansiosa.

Pero rápidamente el chico la apago por qué sintió algo fuera de si, como si su cuerpo estuviera deshabilitándose y moviéndose de forma extraña hasta tambaleándose de un lado a otro como desorientado.

"Izuku" exclamo preocupada Yua al ver que su aura y su quirk estaban chocando en tonalidades verdes y ponía presión en el cuerpo de su amigo. Lo agarro del hombro a tiempo y haciendo que se apoyara en ella.

"Ugh, me da vueltas la cabeza" hablo Izuku con una voz mareada.

Es entonces que pudo darse cuenta de lo que paso. Estaba mareado por los golpes de impacto que tuvo al chocar con las paredes. Por eso las energías de su cuerpo chocaban entre sí, su portador no estaba en pleno control de sí mismo y las dejo sueltas sin controlar.

"Ya descubrimos la forma de activarlo, ahora debo activarla por más tiempo. Debo probar".

"Ehhhh".

"¡De nuevo!".

Ahora el chico de pelo verde paso activando su quirk por todo su cuerpo y tratando de que dure más tiempo para volver a saltar en las paredes. Yua tuvo que frenarlo porque se estaba ocasionando mareos más seguido sin saberlo. Siguieron en esas pequeñas disputas del poder de su quirk y el cuidado de ello hasta muy entrado en la noche.

* * *

"Buenos días, pequeños - ¡Woah! ¿Qué diablos les paso a ustedes?" la forma de saludar de Gran Torino es entendible, ya que se encontró con un Izuku que tenía la cara y brazos llena de moretones y algo de tierra, mientras que Yua poseía unas pequeñas ojeras y expresión de cansancio con algo de concreto en sus brazos.

"Digamos que me sobrepase en mi auto-entrenamiento" esto le gano al chico pecoso un zape en la nuca de parte una enojada castaña clara que lo seguía mirando con reclamo.

Gran Torino observo esa escena y sintió un deja vu.

"Este descuidado pensó mucho en sus palabras y descubrimos la forma en cómo mejorar el manejo del One for All, pero se le fue de las manos al querer perfeccionar todo de una vez y termino cansado" explico Yua con voz educada, pero con ligero reclamo ante el recuerdo de detener a su amigo más de una vez de que deje de trepar la pared.

"Era de esperarse ya que fue su primer intento" comenzó Gran Torino mientras se agarraba el mentón en modo pensativo. "Seguro los conceptos de entrenamientos de All Might debieron salir locos como en el infierno. El trato de manejar el poder como si fuera suyo a lo normal incluso llevando desastres de por medio".

"Ese modo de enseñar habla por sí mismo en lo salvaje que suena" hablo Yua sinceramente con una expresión inexpresiva.

"Ciertamente, por eso su forma de enseñar está equivocada y no funciona con alguien distinto como tu mocoso" apunto el anciano mientras comparaba al actual usuario del One for con el anterior. "La única cosa que él tiene de bueno es su cuerpo resistente".

Sorprendidos por esa nueva información, Izuku se puso en modo emocionado y comenzando a preguntar: All Might en sus días de escuela ¿Cómo era el en ese entonces?".

"Como era, uhmmm. Era un perfecto saco de papas para golpear y era efectivo durante nuestro entrenamiento practico".

"¿Eh?".

"Incluso llegue al borde hacerlo vomitar para que tuviera mejor aguante y defensa" hablo orgulloso el anciano de forma tranquila como si no le hubiera formado un trauma al símbolo de la paz.

_"Por eso actuaba tan atemorizado desde entonces" _se dijo a si mismo asustado Izuku al imaginarse la escena mental de esos entrenamientos de su maestro y comparándolo con los suyos.

Yua por otra parte ya ato cabos que de donde el hombre rubio musculoso de héroe mostraba esos entrenamientos suicidas y que le formaran jaquecas con regaños de su madre como la medico encargada de su salud desde hace tiempo. Parece que Gran Torino es el pionero de entrenamientos masoquistas rompe huesos.

Gran Torino observaba las caras de sus pupilos temporales y solo pudo decir lo siguiente recordando esos momentos "Ese tipo no podía manejar el poder a medias, debía ir con todo porque le fue encomendado… y cumplir esa promesa a mi amiga difunta".

Comprendiendo en parte esas palabras y sospechando lo que pasaba realmente con All Might, Izuku no pudo dejar la tentación en cuanto dejo salir la siguiente pregunta "El predecesor de All Might … ¿Ha fallecido?".

El hombre mayor se volteó algo sorprendido con la pregunta, incluso Yua parece estar algo al tanto de lo que pasa con el misterio del One for All. Gran Torino solo se quedó mirando al chico fijamente y solto un suspiro ante lo que planeaba en secreto Toshinori.

_**Ring**_

"El timbre" hablo Yua cortando la seriedad del asunto mientras iba directo la puerta.

"Ah, déjame ayudarte ahí" dijo Izuku mientras se acercaba donde Yua al recibir ese paquete de la compañía de entregas.

_"Realmente no les has dicho nada, Toshinori"._

**Unos minutos después**

"Ya está listo".

"Enserio, comprar un microondas a temprana hora de la mañana" la chica castaña clara poso su vista al anciano mientras este se ponía en modo ignorante y le daba palmaditas al electrodoméstico.

"Por alguna razón el que tenía ayer se rompió, ¡Que mejor que pedir por express para poder calentar nuestro desayuno!".

"¿Calentar el desayuno?" pregunto el chico peliverde oscuro confundido.

"Pongan esto taiyaki para desayunar y comenzar la mañana con buen pie" hablo con animo el señor mientras se sentaba esperando con ansias el desayuno.

Yua solo suspiro ante la actitud infantil de este hombre "No es algo nutritivo ni saludable como comida importante del día".

"Cuando te vuelves mayor te das cuenta de las bellezas de la vida, pequeña".

Ambos adolescentes se hicieron una pregunta mental de que tiene de bello un dulce por la mañana. Izuku solo pudo pensar en cómo mejorar el control de todo el One for All en su cuerpo completo y pasar el 5% sin llegar a romperse los ligamentos, tendones y puntos quiebre y sensibles de sus huesos. Por la explicación de Yua, ella los pudo reacomodar y sanar para que se fortalezcan mientras siguen una dieta balanceada y que ella tiene planeada.

Lástima que ahora se ira por el fiasco empezando con unos taiyakis. Lo bueno es que ella misma esta curiosa de ese plato en forma de pez y por lo entendido ella no ha probado, (A parte de los mochis) otros dulces japoneses desde que llego. Tiene escrito en su cara la curiosidad sobre ese platillo.

Mientras pone los dulces dentro y pone el temporizador, se pone pensar mueve el pie con impaciencia pensando en cómo controlar por lo menos el 5% del OFA sin que se le salga de las manos.

_"Debo controlar el One for All como si fuera respirar, todavía lo considero algo especial aun sabiendo que es un quirk. Tengo que sentir esa sensación que tienen todos los demás que han tenido que llevar sus quirks por 15 años. No tengo el tiempo del mundo debo apurarme, se la teoría, pero no sé cómo ejecutarla, los meses que ejecutaría no serían diferentes al tiempo que entrene mi cuerpo…"._

_**¡Ding!**_

El sonido del microondas anunciando que termino de calentar la comida y llevando a Izuku devuelta a la actualidad solo hizo darse cuenta que sus divagaciones no lo llevaran a nada. Saco los taiyakis y empezó a ponerlos en los respectivos platos de comida para empezar a comer. Todavía llevaba el ceño fruncido de tanto pensar y arreglar su problema cuanto antes.

"Mejor deja de poner ese ceño fruncido, por ahora empieza darle un mordisco de este –''.

_¡Gah!_

Oh.

Ocuh.

"¡Esta frio!".

"P-pero si estaba seguro de haberlo puesto en descongela-".

Gran Torino le corto "¡Idiota, no puedes poner simplemente un plato y que caliente todo! ¡Debes moverlo para que se caliente por completo, tienes que centrarlo no a la fuerza!

Izuku retrocede un poco ante la ira de ese hombre mientras se disculpa que pensando que era como el microondas de su casa, Yua también se confundió al pensar que el taiyaki era de un sabor congelado. No obstante, pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo y darse cuenta de algo.

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamo de golpe mientras agarraba el taiyaki del plato. "Gran Torino-san, este taiyaki y yo ¡Somos lo mismo!".

Se formo un pequeño silencio mientras los demás presentes asimilaban lo que decía el peliverde oscuro.

"¿Quieres ser un pescado?" pregunto Yua pensado si se trata de un chiste japones que no entiende.

"No, chico ¿E-estas bien?" pregunto esta vez el anciano preocupado.

"E-espera, no están entendiendo" trato de explicarles mientras les iba diciendo lo que pensaba. "Hasta ahora he estado usando el One for All como si fuera un poder especial y solo lo he estado extendiendo en las partes de mi cuerpo donde las necesito, como mis manos y brazos. Como encender un interruptor solo al momento y no desde el principio".

"Y no hacerlo de impulso y gastarlo de un solo tiro bruscamente" le recordó Yua por si acaso, este la miro de entendiendo el regaño.

Pasando el poder y el calor de las líneas rojas por todo su cuerpo, Izuku puede sentir todo el One for All corriendo por todo su cuerpo, pero esta vez con más control. Desde la practica nocturnas de anoche por lo menos sirvieron de algo. Ahora con toda su energía de vuelta convertida en electricidad verde chispeante, ya está en posición de pelea.

"Visualizarte en un taiyaki es la guinda del pastel para tener un mejor control total por lo que veo" si la sonrisa de Gran Torino no mostraba el orgullo de lo rápido que aprende este chico al manejar dicho poder, es el momento adecuado de enseñarle como tiene que hacerse.

La mirada desafiante del chico avivo la llama cuando le pidió que fuera con todo.

"¡Pido la revancha, por favor!".

Mientras iban a lanzarse a la batalla y arrasar por lo menos con algunos artefactos de la sala. Yua decidió hacer unas llamadas a los servicios de arrienda en poner seguros de la casa con el permiso rápido de Gran Torino. Todavía es un misterio la velocidad en la que lo consiguió, pero se lo agradecerá en cuanto lo sepa.

"Bueno … mejor voy preparando los vendajes y agujas de acupuntura".

* * *

En una ubicación alejada y al sur de Tokio, para ser precisos: Kamino, Yokohama. Se encuentra en una sede de un bar abandonado, un grupo de villanos conocidos como la Liga de Villanos. La situación transcurrida en este momento trata de como el actual pupilo de un hombre con la parte superior de su cara llena de tejidos cicatrizados y un respiradero en la que tiene un modo de respirar con algo de dificultad, All for One, le indico a un chico joven de pelo azul, llenos de manos y una principal tapando su cara, con ojos rojos, ojeras notables, un lunar debajo del ojo derecho y cicatrices tanto en el ojo derecho como debajo del labio conocido como Shigaraki Tomura que hiciera una pequeña alianza o trato con el asesino de héroes: Stain para unir fuerza y unirse en los planes que tienen en como ir destruyendo a los héroes y demostrar a toda la maldita sociedad quien son realmente.

Por supuesto, Shigaraki no acepto esto de buena gana y al ver que sus objetivos difieren sobretodo en que el villano de manos quiere matar y destruir a All Might, el Hero Killer, Stain está más concentrado y en si consciente de sus objetivos fuertes con ansias de cumplirlos.

Esto llevo a la disputa de querer asesinarlo y desintegrarlo con su quirk, pero por supuesto el germen asesino se le adelanto y utilizo su quirk en y en Kurogiri para someterlos. Después de la escena formada y como ahora está hablando con su sensei, la conversación llego a un punto interesante en la que All for One necesita la atención plena de Shigaraki si quiere cumplir sus expectativas.

"Ahora, Shigaraki esa no es forma de comportarte delante de un invitado" hablo su maestro con júbilo mientras captaba su atención. "Además, esta información te interesara demasiado y es muy esencial para que actúes y te encuentres con ellos en el futuro".

Shigaraki asimilo lo dicho y comenzó a levantarse del suelo mientras ponía el oído fino a lo que iba a decir su mentor.

"Como puedes saber, Stain, aunque me gustaría escuchar más de tus aventuras y progresos en mejorar esta sociedad putrefacta tu manera, no lo llame aquí para una conversación amistosa sin nada a cambio. Entiendo tu renuencia a unirte a nosotros, pero me gustaría pedir un favor cambio de darte algo. Ambos lados ganan".

Stain mira fijamente las intenciones de este hombre, desde un principio se le erizaron los pelos de solo escucharlo hablar y podía sentir la tensión de peligro que emanaba sin contar que está en un estado delicado por así decirlo.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas?".

Se formo notablemente la sonrisa enigmática del gran villano mayor "Solo pido que me traigas la sangre de esta chica que te estoy mostrando".

En un solo segundo, Kurogiri le entrego de parte de su maestro una foto de Hoshino Yua en un vestido blanco con volantes y con tejidos en telas negras plisadas con mangas largas delicadas. Un vestido de estilo lolita.

"Su nombre es Hoshino Yua y es una joya interesante que me gustaría tener en mi colección. Sería factible si me la trajeras viva por supuesto, pero aun si me traes un poco de su sangre seria de mucha ayuda".

El asesino de héroes no ha dicho palabra en cuanto ha visto la foto de esa jovencita. Parece contemplar que es lo que este hombre tiene planeado con ella, pero pedir al menos su sangre debe significar que tiene un precio o poderes importantes para quererla a ese nivel.

El pupilo de ese hombre sigue gruñendo y quejándose de que por que deberían buscar esa mocosa, pero su maestro puso una mano sabia de que debe seguir escuchando.

"¿Dónde se encuentra?" pregunto aceptando ya el encargo.

"¿Es enserio?" reclamo enojado Shigaraki todavía tentado de querer tocar a ese tipo y desintegrarlo ahora mismo.

All for One sigue con su sonrisa tranquila "Ella debe aparecer pronto con su compañero y maestro en las pasantías. Actualmente está haciendo sus pasantías con el héroe, Gran Torino y el joven Midoriya Izuku. El chico que estuvo entre los 10 mejores del festival deportivo".

"Una futura heroína" se burló Stain, las ironías de la vida.

"Se que necesitaras algo de ayuda para acercarte y que mejor que alguien en un ambiente de jóvenes promesas que te hará fácil detectarla y traerla rápidamente. Es momento de presentarse, querida".

Con el llamado de voz invocado por el hombre ciertamente carismático. Apareció en un vórtice del quirk de Kurogiri, una chica adolescente, de cabello rosado en dos coletas, piel blanca como marfil y una cara de porcelana, pero con una sonrisa divertida y un atuendo de tipo lolita de top acentuado, falda corta, muñequeras hacia sus manos y dejando sus dedos al contacto, unos lentes visores con un lazo al lado izquierdo de su cabeza y con botines de tacón medio corto con elegancia.

La chica mostraba una postura entre elegante, sagaz y divertida al ver los villanos presentes.

"Les presento a Pretty Psyco. Te va ayudar en tu misión de buscar y conseguir a Hoshino Yua cuanto antes".

La chica pelirosa solo dio una risita divertida mientras alzaba su falda de volantes en modo de saludo y daba una reverencia como princesa. Mostraba una faceta juguetona, pero llena de secretos al mostrarse delante de estos hombres.

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo buscamos mi nuevo juguete de diversión?".

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

**Por una forma de terminar este cap en este inicio de marzo. Por si desean referencias del aspecto de Pretty Psyco, búsquenla la historia Healing Star en mi cuenta de wattpad como rexxy-hipster. Ahí están incluso las imágenes del vestido de referencia que muestro de Yua en la foto mostrada en la Liga de Villanos.**

**Me despido dando besos a Lily123Fuentes, StephanieRomeroPalen en wattpad.**

**En cambio aquí a mi linda Julia Fernandez Hiwatari :3**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, Plus Ultra!.**


End file.
